A True Master
by Ferdawg
Summary: Ash is a new and smarter kid when he starts his journey. He has befriended and raised a rare legendary Pokémon who goes with him on his journey.
1. I Choose You!

**Arthurs Note:** This is based off a challenge that I learned about. I was reading someone else's fanfic, who had taken the challenge. I like to look at the challenges, so I went to it and liked the challenge, and accepted. So give a small thanks to MathiasNightlord01 who gave the challenge out to begin with. I also give credit to Bridboy, (another Fanfiction author) for the use of his 'Pokédex' story use. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it…

* * *

**Human Talk** – "I want to be the very best…"

**Human Thought** – 'Like no one ever was…'

**Pokémon Talk** – "_To catch them is my real test…_"

**Pokémon thought** – '_To train them is my call…_'

**Pokémon Attack **– 'Thunder'

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Choose You!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was playing in his yard when he saw something big jump over his fence and land in the back yard with him. It was a large brown pokémon. It looked much like a dog, but the red mask and large grey plates attached to its body screamed pokémon. He stood and moved to get a better look at the pokémon.

As he moved the pokémon noticed him, and took off running around the side of the house. Ash ran after it calling for it to stop. As he came around the house he saw a big brown blur enter the forest across the street and field.

Without thinking he took off after the Pokémon again. As he ran through the forest he came across a camp site. There was the big pokémon looking around the camp site franticly. Ash started to move towards the camp, when it exploded. The explosion picked him up off his feet and threw him away from the area.

As he got to his feet he saw the destruction of the area. The trees closest to the camp had been turned into match sticks, and the stumps were burning. Rocks and dirt had been blown away. And the camp site was gone.

In the center of where the camp site used to be was the brown Pokémon. It was on its side not moving.

Ash ran over to the Pokémon to see if it was okay, but he saw the blank frozen stare of its eyes. Tears began to fall and a small whimper escaped him. Then he noticed a bag that the Pokémon was wrapped around. It looked like the pokemon was trying to protect it. Going over to the bag he dug into the bag, and gasped. Inside of the bag was a brown, oval, orb like object. Then ash realized what it was. It was a pokemon egg. He took the egg out of the bag. It was warm. Turning the egg in his hands, he saw what looked like a mask. There were large red fans on each cheek, and three yellow almost golden spikes coming off the top. He was beging to wonder what it was when he relized that the egg was getting cold. So he did the only thing he could. He took the egg and put it back into the bag.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he started running for his home. As he ran there was a flash and he turned to look and froze. There was a small pink pokemon floating in the air watching him. The pokemon floated over to him, and then looked at the bag were a pile of blankets were keeping the egg warm. The pokemon then looked back at him.

'_You are a very caring human to look after that egg…' _a voice said in his mind.

Ash studied the pokemon then the pokemon answered the question on his mind. '_Yes I am a pokemon, I am Mew. I was there in the beginning, and I saw the birth of the world and pokemon. That pokemon that you have in the bag is very special. It is born every time a volcano erupts. This little one has been born from the volcano that erupts every 30 years.'_

Mew laughed, and then floated back over to him. '_I can read your thoughts Ash. I am a psychic pokemon after all. I have come to take care of the egg until it hatches, but I see that you have already taken that job upon yourself... I will let you care for the egg, until it hatches. After that time, I will return to take the pokemon to its own kind so that it may grow and live.'_

With that said Mew disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_ – (Ash was Six when this happened.) **Four Years Later**

* * *

Ash awoke when the sun hit his face. Ash had been training himself to wake up with the morning sun. He remembered that today was a very special day. Getting dressed he ran down stairs and to the fridge. He grabbed a large cake. He and his mom, with a little help from Professor Oak, made a cake for his best friend. Ash took the cake and ran out of the house.

He made it to the woods, and he continued at a slower pace. When he came to a large boulder jutting out off the ground he stopped. Balancing the cake on one hand he brought up his other hand and whistled. He put his back to the rock so he wouldn't be surprised.

After a minute or two, there was a loud growl above him. Looking up, Ash saw his friend looking at him. The pokemon jumped down from the rock, and turned to him. Ash couldn't help but marvel at his friend. It was covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It looked like a massive lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. Gray plates surrounding the cape-like fur that made it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. The white paws with retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on its legs came to rest a few feet in front of him. It's red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead.

Ash smiled at his friend and went over to the Entei. "Hey Faia, I have a surprise for you." Faia looked down at the cake. "Happy Birthday!" Ash yelled…

It had been four years since he had received the egg. He could still remember the day Faia had hatched from the egg.

**Flash Back Start**

Ash had snuck the egg back to Pallet Town with him. It hadn't been really hard.

After a month of caring for the egg, it started glowing one day. He stepped away from it. Not knowing what to expect from the egg. When the glowing died down, there was a little brown dog like pokemon sitting there. It looked intimidating, but it let out a small, but funny roar. Then it saw him, and ran over to him. Leaping up onto his lap, the pokemon curled up and went to sleep. Ash was awestricken by the pokemon.

A week later ash returned to the woods where he had hidden the little pokemon, to do the same thing. He would show up, and the pokemon would want to take a nap in his lap. He would then play with it. He would bring food and what not, but for the most part the pokemon found its own food.

'_It seems that this little Entei has taken a liking to you._' a voice said. Ash Jumped and accidently woke the pokemon up. He looked over at Mew who was floating next to him.

"A_fter watching you for the past week, I think it would be better if the pokemon stayed with you under your care… The Entei's name is Faia, for Fire_" Mew said into his mind. Mew then disappeared again in a flash of light.

**Flash Back End**

Ash set the cake down on the ground and Faia came over and started eating it. It was a special blend of cake and pokemon food. It was also specially made just for fire type pokemon.

"_So…_" Faia said between mouthfuls of the cake. "_Are you ready for your pokemon journey?_" she looked over and Ash.

Ash knew he was ready for the journey, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave his best friend behind. "Yes I am ready for the journey, but I just don't know…" he trailed off.

Finishing the cake, Faia pushed Ash with a paw. "_What are you worried about. You are smart and a good looking kid. What are you worried about. Wait_…" Faia turned her head towards Ash, and then leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. "_You didn't tell your mom about you being able to talk to pokemon did you?_"

Ash gave an uneasy smile. Ever since he had talked with Mew, he had been able to hear the thoughts of pokemon. Well it was more than just hearing their thoughts. He could hear the thoughts of some humans, but it was a lot harder for him, and he had to concentrate more for that. "Well, no I didn't tell her about that, but its okay she'll learn about it eventually."

Faia sighed and let him up. "_So you are going to take me with you?_"

* * *

Ash awoke with a loud start. He had slept through most of the alarm clock. His alarm clock was going crazy trying to wake him. Getting up, he went and got ready. Today was the big day for him. He had turned ten the week before and now he was going to be leaving on his pokemon journey. His mom had made arrangements for him to meet with Professor Oak. Ash had spent a lot of time at his lab playing with the pokemon and learning about them.

As he was leaving the house he could see a large brown pokemon off in the tree line. He smiled and shook his head. He had learned more about Entei but not much. Supposedly every time Entei roared a volcano would erupt somewhere around the world. They had wanted to test that theory, but they didn't want the cause any natural disatures.

As he walked a large red convertible appeared down the road. It was moving fast towards him. he stepped off the road to avoid getting hit. The convertible came to a stop and Ash was able to see all of the people in the car. Gary was with seven girls. "Hey there Ashie boy… looks like your late again. Like always. This here,'' he took out a pokeball, and spun it on his index figure like a basketball, ''is the last pokemon that my grandpa had with him. You might as well go home ash. Nothing is out there for you now." He laughed and the car took of down the road, before ash had time to respond or say something back to Gary.

He watched as the car disappeared into the distance. He shrugged and moved on towards the lab. He looked toward the tree line but he didn't see Faia there. Going into the lab, he was amazed to find Oak asleep. The old man had been at his computer researching when he had dozed off. Calling out to the professor, he jumped a little as he awoke.

"Ah, Ash it's good to see you this morning; however I have to tell you that there are no more pokemon." Oak said to him. Ash could tell that the man was hiding something.

He hung his head for a moment to make it look like he really was put out about that. Then he lifted his head and said, "Are you sure there are no more pokemon here? I don't care what pokemon it is, I just want one. If you don't mind can you take a look, and see if you weren't mistaken."

Proffesor Oak thought about it then he shrugged. "Well, there is one pokemon that I have but I don't think you will be able to handle it. You see it's a Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, and they are very sensitive. One wrong thing and you get zapped. Are you sure…"

Ash cut him off. "I'll take it! I don't care if it is a sensitive pokemon or not. I like'em and they like me, so I will train this Pikachu to love me too if I have to."

The old man gave a quick nod then pushed a button on his desk. A moment later one of his assistance came in with the stuff ash would need. After taking the things, Ash fallowed the Professor to another room. In the room was a single pokeball, with a lightning mark on it.

Going over to the ball he picked it, tossed it to him. Ash studied the ball for a moment before putting the ball into his pocket. The two then went back to his office. "Are you going to call out pikachu and meet him?" Oak asked.

"No, I don't think I will do it here. I think it would be better for me to meet my partner later when there is fresh air and then I can really get to know him."

Oak shrugged, "Then do you have any questions about anything or anything I have given you?"

He told him no and said his goodbyes. Once out side he went home, and found his mom with a large group of people. She gave him his back, and told him what was inside of it. Giving his mom a hug and a goodbye kiss; he promised that he would become a Pokemon Master with Pikachu at his side. '_I will also have the help of many other pokemon as well._' He thought to himself.

* * *

Ash was walking up a hill, when he was tackled from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw Faia. Laughing he got up. "I was wandering when you'd come out of hiding."

"_Me? Hiding? Please, I could scare off any pokemon or human that saw me._" She laughed. "_So do I get my own pokeball, or do I get to walk around and hope that no one try's to catch me?_"

Ash thought about it for a few minutes, then taking off his back pack he started to dig through it. He remembered about a special pokeball, that his mother had given to him for one of his birthdays. After locating the ball he looked it over. It was a chocolate brown with seven pointed stars all over it. The top three points were yellow, and the rest of the star was red. It surprised him that the ball looked a lot like Faia.

Thinking back on the birthday; he remembered Professor Oak bringing the box to his mother; she then in turn gave the box to him. They both explained that the ball was special and that it would catch any pokemon guaranteed.

This was the perfect thing to use it for. It was a pokeball to be used on a special pokemon, and Kaki was a special pokemon to him. Turning to Faia he held the ball up. Faia gave a deep rumbling grow of approval.

"So do I have to battle you to get you to go in or…" he started asking, but didn't finish. He pushed the button of the ball against the side of Faia. Faia didn't even get a chance to respond or do anything as she turned into red energy particles and was sucked into the ball. The ball then beeped. Ash smiled and then threw the ball into the air and released Faia from the ball.

Light partials shot out of the ball, and reformed into the giant Entie. She let out a mighty roar, that Ash had never hears from the pokemon before. If what Ash had read about was true, he was positive that a volcano had erupted because of that roar.

"_That was a dirty trick Ash. If I was a wild pokemon, or I didn't want to come with you, I would rip you to pieces for that._" Faia said.

Ash Laughed and they stated walking. At about noon they stopped for lunch. Ash took out some pokéfood, and feed Faia, and then he took out the PokeDex that Professor Oak had given him. He noticed that there were multiple features. He spent the next hour playing with the Dex. After lunch he had learned that the PokeDex was like a wallet for trainers. It kept track of the money won from battles, and contests. He figured that the Dex could sense when he got into a battle, and his Dex and whatever it was they had, would swap pokebucks to the victor.

Ash looked as Faia. She was taking a small nap in the shade of the tree. Looking back at his Dex he went to the pokemon information section. He went to Pikachu, to learn about the electric mouse.

"_**When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build up and cause lightning storms. Forest dwellers, they are few in number and exceptionally rare. The pouches in their cheeks discharge electricity at their opponents. The Pikachu are believed to be highly intelligent…"**_ The electronic voice said from the PokeDex.

Smiling at the information he then clicked on the extra information button to learn more…

"**Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric****discharges****of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of****techniques****which are mostly used in****battle, but which can be used to roast Berries as well.**

**As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical****paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. **

**A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. **

**Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism.**

**Pikachu and its evolution family,****Pichu****and****Raichu, are the****only known Pokémon****that can learn****Volt Tackle.**

**Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog.**

**In the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electromagnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment.**

**Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well-being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically.**

**As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty bite, which has been known to leave quite a mark."**

The Dex then went silent.

Ash took that into account and took out the Pokeball containing his Pikachu. He threw the ball into the air, and released Pikachu from its ball. The light from the ball reformed and became the little yellow mouse pokémon.

Pikachu looked around and then it saw Ash next to it. It freckled out, and jumped away and took a defensive position facing him. Its cheeks started to spark, and Ash could tell that the pikachu meant business. "Its okay Pikachu, I won't hurt you, I just want to be your friend."

"_I don't want to be your friend!_" Pikachu yelled at him.

Ash smiled at the pokemon, and looked around. He knew that if anyone were around and looking at him, they would have seen him talking to a pokemon, while the pokemon shouted it name. If they waited long enough they would see that he was actually holding a conversation with his pokemon.

"Why don't you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"_Simple I was forced into that 'Pokeball' and no one asked me if I wanted to be captured or be owned by a human._" It said hotly to him.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't blame you for the way you are acting. If you want I will release you and you can leave if you want…" Ash told it.

The yellow pokémon froze at this announcement and slowly relaxed. "_Why would you release a Pokémon you have already caught?"_ it asked.

Ash sighed and stood and moved away from it. He walked over to where Faia was sleeping and he sat down by her. He then rubbed a spot just behind her hidden ear. Her head lifted and she pushed into the spot that was being scratched. A low growl of joy was heard from Faia. She opened her large brownish-red eyes that came to rested on the little pokemon before it.

"Well, as you can see I can understand you. I like to talk to Pokémon and I want to be your friend… but I don't think it is right to force someone to be a slave or do something against their will." He said, but was interrupted by Faia.

"_You could have fooled be by that dirty trick of yours with the pokeball._"

He glared at her and whispered, "Not helping…"

"You have the right to choose…" Ash continued. "You can come with me as my Pokémon partner and friend. Or you can choose to leave and we will go our separate ways." He finished.

Pikachu looked down in thought, but he quickly looked back up and took a few steps closer to him. "_I will go with you for now, but if I want to leave you have to release me!_"

Ash nodded and reached for the pokéball. "_NO! I don't want to go into that thing…"_ Pikachu cried. Ash blinked looking at the ball, and then to his new friend. "Okay…" he said releasing the ball.

"_So now that we have had our little talk how about we leave and continue onward._" Faia suggested.

* * *

After Pikachu had eaten a quick lunch; the three left the little camp area, and continued on their way. As they were walking Faia commented on all the Pokémon in the area. Looking around Ash found that she was right. There were a few Pidgey pecking at the ground and a pack of Rattata run by. He was amazed at all the wild pokemon that were around. He wanded to catch some but he wanted to get to Viridian city a.s.a.p.

As they walked Ash heard a loud cry off to his left. Looking in the direction he saw a Spearow. It had an angery gleam in its eyes. it took flight and begain to attack them. Giving a small cry of alarm, Ash pulled out his Dex and scanned the pokemon. He then listened to the voice talk.

"_**Many wild Pokémon get jealous of trainer Pokémon…**_**"**

Understanding flooded Ash. Turning to face the angered Spearow, he called out to Faia, "Use 'Roar' and give it a warning Faia. If it continues after that, fallow up with 'Ember'…"

Faia turned to the bird and roared. It was a mighty and frightening roar. It shook the ground from its power. Ash kept his balance and watched Spearow freak. It turned and flew away. A moment later there was a loud cry and a large flock of Spearow appeared from the trees.

Ash looked at the flock, and took a step back. "I think we should run…"

"_I agree with you…"_ Pikachu said. Faia had already turned and was beginning to leap away.

They ran as hard as they could, but they weren't fast enough. Well, Ash and Pikachu weren't fast enough. Faia was too fast and had disappeared from their sight.

Ash looked over his shoulder just as the first Spearow dived at him. he dodged, but more dived and he was hit by them. he saw Pikachu ahead of him, and that it was surrounded Spearow and they were peaking at it. Suddenly, Pikachu screamed and electricity surrounded it, and struck all of the Spearows. They cried out, and fell to the ground. Stopping Ash looked around. They were all down.

Sighing in relief he moved over to the Spearow that were out cold on the ground. He started to inspect them to see if there were any that were badly injured. None were, so he turned and began walking over to Pikachu.

"_Stop… you…_" he heard. Turning he saw a Spearow struggling to stand back up. "_I won't let… you leave here… without… being punished… for attacking… me._"

Ash laughed and took out a pokéball. He then threw the ball at the struggling bird. The button hit and activated the capturing sequence. Spearow turned into red light energy, and was sucked into the ball. It shook three times then went still. It then pinged and the capture sequence was complete.

Putting the ball on to his belt, he ran over to Pikachu. He picked up his new friend and started inspecting him for the worst injuries. Taking a super potion from his back pack, he started healing.

Once Pikachu was healed and sitting on his shoulder he looked around for Faia. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Great, now we have to waste time to find her. I should have just called you both back into your balls. Then I would have lost her." he yelled.

"_You know yelling about it isn't going to bring her back._" Pikachu said. Then it stopped and looked around. Then it looked back at him, "_On second thought keep yelling it might help us in finding her…_"

Ash was about to yell again but thought better of not doing that, because some of the Spearow were starting to move. So he took off running from the group of downed Spearow. He came to a river and stopped by it.

He knelt down to get a drink. Pikachu hopped off from his shoulder and watched his trainer.

As his hands made contact with the water the bank he was on crumbled and he fell into the river.

"_Ash!_" He heard Pikachu yell, before he was swept down under the current and down the river from his friend.

* * *

Misty was sitting on the banks of the slower part of the river fishing. She was happy, and silently thinking to herself.

She had left the gym to get away from her sisters, and make a name for herself by becoming a Water Pokémon Master. So she was going to start here at this river catching a water Pokémon and adding it to her team.

She felt a tug on her fishing pole and her attention was drawn to it instantly. "Ha, I caught something…" she yelled. Standing she planted her feet and pulled with all her might, which was not much.

The water grew dark as the pokémon was brought closer to the surface. Frowning when she didn't surface the pokémon, she again gave a mighty tug. The water exploded as a boy was sent flying over her head connected to her fishing line.

He landed heavily behind her. He was coughing and spitting water. She was shocked.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" she demanded of the boy.

Ash looked at the angry Orange headed girl and rolled his eyes. "I was trying to catch a Gyarados while I was drowning in the river." It was a complete lie, but he had almost been eaten by one while in the water.

Suddenly the brushes rustled and the two turned to see a yellow blur shoot out and hit Ash in the chest. He was tackled onto the ground. Ash focused on getting air into his lungs. "_Ash I was so worried that you were dead…_" Pikachu cried into his chest. Ash smiled and rubbed the back of the yellow Pokémon back.

The brushes rustled again and parted to show Faia. Ash saw her and blew up. "Where the hell were you? You just disappeared on us… please tell me where you were."

Faia look shocked that Ash would swear at her, but she had left the two to fight the Spearow. "_I saw this girl as I was running and thought she might need protection if the Spearow attacked her. Then I saw some ripe berries, and couldn't help myself. Then she pulled you out of the river._"

Ash's eye twitched and then he sighed. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. You could have at least said that you knew me and Pikachu were safe and could handle it." He finished when he heard a cough. He turned to like at the girl. She had eyes the size of dinner plates and she was slowly edging away from the legendary Pokémon.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Misty looked at him and then to the big brown dog. "I don't want to know…" she said. she picked up her fishing pole and walked back off to the river bank to fish.

Ash studied the girl for a moment that he laughed. "You are doing that wrong…"

"What?" she questioned.

"My name is Ask Ketchum, and you are fishing wrong. If you are going to fish for a pokémon or something to eat; you are doing it wrong. You have your back to the sun which is casting a shadow onto the water. The fish can see that and won't come near the shore or the fishing line. Next you are fishing in the fast current. If you want them to bite you have to cast the line into the calm water where they are resting, or live." He finished.

Misty stood up, and threw her fishing rod at his. "I don't know who you think you are, or who I am, but I am Misty, and I am the next Water Pokémon Master. I am going to master water pokémon. Who are you to tell me how to fish? I practically grew up in the water and around water pokémon. So if you think you can do better than me go right ahead and show me…"

Smiling Ash hefted the rod and examined it. After five minutes, he reached for his dex. Opening it, he went to his Pokémon data.

"_**Spearow the tiny bird Pokémon…**_

_**It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**_

_**Although inept at other aspects of its**__**flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. Spearow is described as being frail, but still allegedly capable of being a tough Pokémon due to its ability to use**__**Mirror Move.**_

_**Spearow are easily angered and very protective of their territory, and may chase after foes in large flocks. Spearow is required to flap its wings at incredibly high speeds to stay airborne, and thus is inept at flying high or for long distances. **_

_**However, it is still capable of flying very quickly to protect its territory, and while doing such, it makes a high-pitched cry. Spearow's cry is very loud and can be heard half a mile (one kilometer) away, and if the cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Spearow is also depicted to see in black and white.**_

_**Spearow are hardy and are usually found in rough terrain, such as desolate wastelands and fields. It is found in**__**Kanto,**__**Johto**__**and**__**Sinnoh.**_

_**When children are too young to train pokemon, their mothers typically give them two pieces of advice: "Don't go into the tall grass" and "under no circumstances make a Spearow mad." It would do trainers well to heed the second piece of advice, even once they get their first pokemon; alas, many are too hotheaded to listen to this advice.**_

_**Spearow are a rare and cowardly pokemon, but quick to anger; if a trainer is too weak to capture or kill one, they antagonize (and are quick to anger) a Spearow will call for backup from its friends, and young children who struggle with one of them now battle a whole flock.**_

_**Far more often, young trainers are pecked and scratched to death, and their bodies along with those of their pokemon feed the victorious flock for an entire week…."**_

Ash Paled at this, and realized that he could have died with that flock. Filing that away he brought the info for his newly caught Spearow.

"_**Spearow knows: '**__**Leer**__**', '**__**Growl**__**', '**__**Peck**__**', '**__**Fury Attack**__**', and '**__**Pursuit**__**'**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Nature: Hasty**_

_**Abilities: Keen Eye, and Sniper**_

Ash looked over the information again, and again, but was upset that Spearow didn't know gust or whirlwind. But he would have to make do with what he had. Taking Spearows ball out he called out the Pokémon. It appeared in a flash of light on the ground brushed and battered.

He heard a gasp from Misty, but ignored it. Going over to the bird he took out the remainder of his super potion he had used on Pikachu, and started healing Spearow. Soon the bird Pokémon was on its feet and looking around.

"Spearow I know that we haven't gotten to know each other yet, but I need you right now." He said. The little bird looked at his, and then gave a nod. "I need you to take this fishing line and drop it into the calm part of the river." He held the line out and watched Spearow take flight, and then came and grabbed the line.

Ash pushed the button to release the line, and he then made sure to keep his shadow off of the water. He waited. He heard the cry from Spearow and he called up to it. "Spearow keep watch on the line, and when I have catch something tell me.

"_Okay…_" he heard. He was surprised that he could hear the bird Pokémon from so far away, normally he would have to be close to hear it.

He waited a total of three minutes before he heard Spearow cry out that he had something. Ash pulled, and it felt like he was pulling on a brick wall. "Faia come over here, and help me pull the pokémon out of the water!"

She leaped into action without a second thought. She came over to him and tackled him away from the river. He almost lost his grip on the pole, but he managed to hang on.

Misty screamed when the water exploded, and a Gyarados was pulled out of the water. It saw them and started to rampage.

"Pikachu use 'Thunderbolt'… and keep hitting it until is it faints." He ordered. The air was filled with static as the thunderbolt was shot toward the water Pokémon. It hit home, and the Gyarados cried out in pain.

Ash knew that the electric type move had been super effective against the Water/ Flying type. However, before the second thunderbolt could be sent, the Gyarados tuned it great head and let lose a roar. It then brought up its tail and slammed it down toward Pikachu. Pikachu dodged and the tail slammed onto the ground. Ash was shocked when the sound started to shake and a crater was left from the impact.

"Faia use 'Bite' then get out of there…" he ordered. Pulling out his Dex he ran to Pikachu's data. He skipped the information that he had learned before, and went to the pokemon move data.

"**Pikachu, the Electric mouse Pokémon… Known moves: '****Growl****', '****Thunder Shock****', '****Tail Whip****', '****Thunder Wave****', '****Quick Attack****', '****Electro Ball****', '****Double Team****', '****Slam****', and '****ThunderBolt****'**

The electronic voice went silent and ash knew exactly how to beat this enraged pokémon. "Pikachu us 'Thuder Wave' to paralyze Gyarados, and then use 'ThunderBolt' repetedly until it faints."

"_You got it Ash…"_

Pikachu ran in close just as Faia was thrown from Gyarados. She had bitten it, and held on to distractit, and let ash come up with a plan to beat the pokémon. A Yellow Electric wave pulsed from Pikachu and began to grow out. It hit Gyarados and it cried out at static electricity started running around its body. Then the thunderbolts started hitting it.

* * *

Misty watched all of this is complete shock, and amazement. She had never really like the legendary rage Pokémon, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the Gyarados before her. It was being gang attacked by multiple Pokémon, and the trainer was acting like it was normal.

She looked over to the young man and she had to turn her head to hide the blush that appeared on her face. He was very good looking, even though he was young. She was ten herself. Then again; the country and world, believed that one you were an adult once you were on your Pokémon journey.

A loud crashing noise drew Misty's attention to the Gyarados. It had fainted from the number of attacks that the electric mouse had zapped it with.

* * *

Ash smiled and took out one of his empty Pokéballs, and threw it at the fainted pokemon. the button hit the Gyarados and activated the capture sequence. It shook once then pinged as the pokemon was captured.

Faia walked over to the Ball and picked it up in her mouth. Walking over to Ash she dropped it into his hand.

Ash thanked his Pokémon and called them all back for a rest. Faia normally didn't like to be inside of the ball, but she was tired. Pikachu had tried to dodge the beam that retuned him, but the light was just too fast. Spearow went into the ball like it was ordered to.

Ash smiled and put his pokémon away for safety. He now turned his attention to Misty who was staring at him.

"And that my dear, is how you catch a Gyarados and THAT is how you fish." He told her walking over and holding out her rod to her. She took it but kept her face down.

"I want to know what your dream is…" she whispered still not meeting his eyes.

"My dream is to be the very best like no one ever was… to catch them is my real test… to train them is my cause… I will travel across the land, searching far and wide…" he paused and took a deep bearth, "I want to be a Pokémon Master, and with you as my witness I will catch all of the pokémon in the world and understand the power that they hold." He told her.

Her head shot up, and she met his eyes. She saw the truth. As she steered a desire arose inside of her. "Well if you are going to be a Pokémon master, you are going to need to learn about water Pokémon. So I am going to come with you on your journey and teach you everything about Water Pokémon that I can."

She turned away to hide her second blush and smiled. Behind her she missed Ash checking her out, and his big smile.

"Okay!" he said and started walking away. She froze, and was shocked. She thought that he was doing to fight her.

She was broken out of her shock when he called out to her. "Oi, are you coming or not?"

Realizing that he had started walking off without her she ran to catch up.

When they crested the next hill they saw Viridian City. Pleased with the progress or the first leg of the journey; Ash challenged Misty to a race to the pokémon center and took off running with Misty yelling and screaming far behind him.


	2. Invasion and Training

**Arthurs Note:** This is based off a challenge that I learned about. I was reading someone else's fanfic, who had taken the challenge. I like to look at the challenges, so I went to it and liked the challenge, and accepted. So give a small thanks to MathiasNightlord01 who gave the challenge out to begin with.

This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it…

* * *

**Human Talk** – "I want to be the very best…"

**Human Thought** – 'Like no one ever was…'

**Pokémon Talk** – "_To catch them is my real test…_"

**Pokémon thought** – '_To train them is my call…_'

**Pokémon Attack **– 'Thunder'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invasion and Training**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_Her head shot up, and she met his eyes. She saw the truth. As she steered a desire arose inside of her. "Well if you are going to be a Pokémon master, you are going to need to learn about water Pokémon. So I am going to come with you on your journey and teach you everything about Water Pokémon that I can."_

_She turned away to hide her second blush and smiled. Behind her she missed Ash checking her out, and his big smile._

"_Okay!" he said and started walking away. She froze, and was shocked. She thought that he was doing to fight her._

_She was broken out of her shock when he called out to her. "Oi, are you coming or not?" _

_Realizing that he had started walking off without her she ran to catch up. _

_When they crested the next hill they saw Viridian City. Pleased with the progress or the first leg of the journey; Ash challenged Misty to a race to the pokémon center and took off running with Misty yelling and screaming far behind him._

* * *

Ash was running through Viridian toward the pokémon center. As Ash ran a woman in an police officer uniform stepped out in front of him. "STOP!" she yelled.

Ash stopped running and slowly walked over to her. "Is there a problem office Jenny?" he asked. He could now hear Misty yelling and screaming from him to stop. She was catching up to him. She really was a fast girl, but not as fast as him.

"As a matter of fact there is a problem… you are under arrest for being a pokémon thief and being a suspicious looking person." She said.

Ash took a step back and then laughed at her. "I'm no Pokémon thief… I am a trainer from Pallet Town. I just started today, my name is Ash and I have ID to prove that I am who I say I am!"

He reached behind him and pulled out his Pokédex. He flipped it open and pushed a few buttons. He then held it out to her. She took it, as a picture of him appeared on the little screen and the electronic voice started talking.

"**I am Dexter, a Pokémon Pokédex programed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town… My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon active training… If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced…"**

Dexter shut off, and Ash reached out and took the Pokédex from her. "Now can I go…? I would like to get to the Pokécenter, before dark, and they lock up…"

Officer Jenny smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry about that Ash. It is just that a bunch of Pokémon thieves have been reported in the area, and I saw you running from this girl, and I thought that you might be one of the thieves.

But yes, you can go on, but please stay out of trouble, and report anything suspicious. "

She then went back into the police station. Ash shook his head and turned to regard Misty who had just caught up. She was doubled over and breathing hard.

"It's about time you caught up to me." He said.

She froze and she slowly lifted her head. The look on her face could have killed him if looks could kill. "It wasn't even a fare race. You took off running calling the challenge over your shoulder. Plus you had a big head lead."

He laughed. And she smiled as she lowered her head. Standing strait she said, "So what did Officer Jenny want?"

"Oh that… she thought I was a Pokémon thief so she was going to arrest me, for that and because I looked like a suspicious. But I gave her my ID, and she said I could go…" he said. 'Stupid cow… thinking that you can arrest someone on assumptions; what a load. She had no evidence to back up her clam…' he thought.

"Well, at least you got off, and she didn't ignore the fact that she has nothing against you but her own word and assumptions."

'Smart girl' he thought. 'I will definitely have to keep an eye on her. She actually has something between her ears and is using it…'

Misty was the first to see the Pokécenter. "Look Ash there it is…"

* * *

Ash, who had taken out his pokédex, looked up. It was a giant of a building. It had a large dome shaped roof, and a large red sphere that sat right above the door. Even though Ash has been to Viridian before, be had never remembered going to the Pokécenter. Of course they never had a reason to go there in the first place.

The size was self-explanatory. With the gym being here and all, there would need to be a Pokécenter to heal all the Pokémon.

They made their way into the center and up to the front desk. There was a woman there with pink hair, and in a white uniform with a red cross on her hat. She smiled at them. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center."

"Hello Nurse Joy…" Misty said. "Hello…" Ash fallowed.

Ash reached behind him, and pulled out his four pokémon. "Can you take a look at my Pokémon and make sure they are all healed and in good shape?" he asked her.

Her smile grew and she reached out to take the balls. "I would love to help them. If you don't mind, can I get your name so I can call you when I have them all checked out."

"Oh sorry, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

"Pallet… you are the fourth person to come here today. The others got here in one piece and then took off." She said. With that she turned with his Pokémon in hand and when into the back to do her job.

Ash looked over to Misty, "Want to get some dinner?"

* * *

Ash was just finishing his mashed potatoes, and starting on his Tauros stakes, when Nurse Joy came up to him. "Ash I need you to come with me please…"

Confused and worried about his pokémon he went without a complaint. He followed her through the cafeteria door, and past the front desk. She led him through the operation doors were she took most, if not all the Pokémon she got. A Chansey came up to him and started walking by him.

He looked at the Nurse Pokémon, and then he asked Nurse Joy about it.

"Ash, this is a Pokémon Center were we treat injured Pokémon. Some of them aren't that injured, just here to be checked up. Others are in a lot of pain. A lot of Pokémon that come here to the Center like the attention that they receive here. while other are hostile and want nothing to do with us.

This Chansey is here for your protection as much as she is here to help me nurse injured Pokémon back to health."

They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a room. Turning to the right Nurse joy motioned for Chansey to enter first. The Nurse Pokémon cried its name and entered the room. There was a few cry's and the Chansey came running out of the room, a part of its little nurse hat on fire.

"Ash, when I received your pokémon I wasn't expecting all the hostility from them… first it was the injured Gyarados. It came out of the ball enraged, and I was shocked. But Chansey was ready and was able to put it to sleep. However when we came to the next Pokémon we were surprised to see the Entei. I don't think that it was expecting to see me, so it became hostile with me. Chansey tried to put it to sleep, but Entei dodged and attacked. We barely got out of the room. I locked the door and came to get you." The woman said as a sweat drop appeared.

Understanding flooded Ash. He turned to the door and walked through. He barely dodged the ember attach that was sent his way. "What the heck was that Faia? You almost fried me alive…"

"_Sorry, I thought you might be another one of the Chansey pokémon or that pink haired Nurse._" She growled at him. Ash threw up his arms and screamed.

"You interrupted my dinner for this? I brought you to a Pokémon Center, to make sure that you weren't hurt or injured."

"_Speaking of dinner when do I get my dinner?_" Faia asked.

Ash thought about it for a moment and then for shits and giggles. "Never! You don't get any dinner after this. Not to mention that you ruined my dinner. So I will be feeding you right after Nurse Joy releases you back into my care."

Faia growled and began to protest, but then the last of Ash statement sunk in. Smiling to his Pokémon Ash turned and called for Nurse Joy to enter. She poked her head around the corner and then seeing it really ok to enter she entered the room. She honestly walked over to the legendary Pokémon.

"Aah, how in the world did you catch an Entei? And another thing… I might be imagining it, but were you having a full conversation with your Pokémon, and understanding there speech?"

Ash had started to smile, but then his smile slid off his face. "Well, I can't really understand what they are saying. It is more like I understand their thoughts, and I can understand what they are saying through their thoughts."

"So you can read a Pokémon's thoughts…" She questioned.

"No, I can't read their thoughts. I have met a Psychic Pokémon before when my mother took me to the circus. When they read your mind it is like an open book that they can look at whenever. If there is something that they want to know, it is right there and nothing will stop that Pokémon from seeing it.

Me, I can't do that. I can only understand their thoughts at the time, and understand their feelings. So when they talk to me I understand their thoughts and can understand what they are thinking. This makes it look like I can really understand pokémon speech. But I have found that I can only really understand Pokémon that I am around all of the time. For instance the Gyarados that I caught yesterday was in a rage and I couldn't understand its thoughts. Or for example a flock of Spearow that attacked me, I couldn't understand their thoughts, so I couldn't get them to stop, until Pikachu helped me."

Nurse Joy starred at him, and then gave a nod. "That is amazing, so you can understand thoughts of Pokémon. that is very interesting Ash. But you already knew that I was going to say that…"

"No, I can't understand your thoughts." He interrupted. "You see, Humans are really hard for me to understand. If I want to understand your thoughts I would have to really concentrate, and by the time I am able to understand them, it is too late. You are thinking of something else that you need to do, or that you are going to say, etc."

He watched her as if board of the conversation. "Well, Faia will be nice now. She understands that you are here to help her and make sure that she is healthy and safe. As for me I am going to go and finish that steak."

Just then the door opened and in walked Misty. "Hey Ash, they took your dinner away…"

Ash froze and looked at her. Then animated tears started to fall from his eyes and he cried out, "Why?"

Misty however was busy ignoring him, and looking at the Gyarados on the table. "Nurse Joy is it all right if I stay in here and watch after Gyarados?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful, and call me if it wakes up." She said. she then left with Ash and Faia fallowing her.

* * *

Misty sat in the room watching the giant dragon fish pokémon. As she did she unknowingly moved closer. Gyarados sensed her and slit an eye open to look at her and then closed the eye, moaning its name and a wave of small pain shot through it.

Lifting a hand misty brought it up and put it onto the water Pokémon. Gyarados flinched at her touch. Misty didn't notice the flinch. She was amazed that the giant Pokémon could be scared of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Gyarados." She said while rubbing a hand on its scaly body. "Oh, Gyarados, you're dry. I bet you would like some water?" turning to a sink in the room she picked up the garbage can, removed the bag and put the can in the sink. Turning the water on, she filled it with nice cool water. Taking the can over to the dry fish, she dumped the water over its head. "There you go… I bet you liked that." She said. Gyarados didn't move or say anything.

She then looked over the rest of the body. Turning back to the sink, she filled the can again and then dumped the water over a section of Gyarados's body. She did this six more times before she had water the whole body. She then scooped up a hand full of water off the wet floor and then stated rubbing Gyarados's body, using the water on her hand to rube the water into the dry scales. Gyarados moaned and slit an eye open to look at her. This time it studied her.

Misty was working away to keep the scales wet and moist. She went to scoop up some water when the door exploded in.

* * *

(Note: Please read all Notes at beginning and end of story…)

* * *

Ash was in the lobby. After he had gone to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich, then he went back to the lobby to find it empty. Looking to the left he saw some public phones. He went over and looked at them. He was going to use one to make a call when he realized he'd probably have to pay. Then he read a very small sign that read…

'Pokémon trainers call for free… all others must pay for use…'

Ash smirked and picked up the phone. He dialed up the number and waited. He waited a minute or two before his mother picked up.

(Same phone call as in the Anime, but Ash isn't dirty, or doing a full self-pity act…)

He hung up and smiled as he looked over to his best friend, almost daughter Pokémon. "Hey Faia, how about we make another call and scare an old friend?"

Faia narrowed her eyes, and was about the reply when the sound of a phone ringing was heard. Walking over to the front desk he saw the phone for the Pokémon center ringing. Reaching out he pushed a button and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Ash,"

"Professor Oak?"

"Behind you..." he turned around and one of the squares on the picture slides down into a hidden compartment and reviled a TV screen. It flared to life and show Oak talking to his phone, but from across the lab.

"Um... Professor, I think you are using the wrong camera for the phone again." He said. Oak turned his head and let out and 'Oh' then turned back to the computer and started typing. The screen flashed and changed to show the Professor from the front. 'There we go…'

The Professor smiled and then addressed him. "So Ash, I just got off the phone with your excited mother… she called to tell me that you have made it to Viridian City. So tell me Ash, how was the journey over there?"

'It was horrible' he thought. 'I got chased by a flock of man eating Spearow, and then fought a Gyarados…'

"It was great, I caught three Pokémon on the way out of Pallet…" he paused in thought then asked, "Professor I have a request for you. You see, my pokédex doesn't have the information on one of the Pokémon that I caught. So I was wondering if there was any more information that you could give me to update my pokédex?"

The old man stopped smiling and then brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it. "That's very interesting Ash. If you don't mind may I ask what Pokémon it is that you caught?"

"Oh yeah professor, hold on…" turning to look off to the side he called Faia over to him.

"GOOD LORD ASH!" the Professor yelled. "That's an Entei! Where did you catch that?" he question and demanded of him.

"Oh, well, I have been friends with this Pokémon for a while, but I didn't know what it was. I told it that I was going to be leaving and then she followed me when I left Pallet. She wanted to go with me..." he said, scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish. "So I pulled out a pokéball, and caught her. she didn't even fight going into the ball."

"Well Ash I must say I am very impressed, and happy with you. You have made me a rich man. You see, me and Gary had a bet going. Gary bet me that you wouldn't catch a single Pokémon before you got to Viridian."

They both shared a laugh, and then they both got serious… "As for the Pokédex… there is a slot just below the video screen on the computer behind you. Go and put your Pokédex in to the computer and I will update the systems with the latest information that I have."

Ash turned back to the front desk and did as he was told. A few minutes later, he was told that he could remove the dex from the machine. He did, and flipped it open to make sure that it had worked.

"**Entei, The Volcano Pokémon,**

**Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch.**

**It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. **

**Entei's roar is known throughout the Pokémon world as a sign of a new volcano erupting, and a new Entei being born. **

**Entei can shoot flames that are hotter than volcanic magma. It also sports limited mental powers.**

**Entei also has the appearance of a****volcano****, its head is volcano-shaped and has a bright yellow eruption-flame on the top, and the red****magma****is seen on the side of its face, it has volcanic smoke leaving from the back and has two spiky mountains on the back.**

**All other known information is currently unknown…"**

Satisfied with the entree, Ash flipped the Dex closed and put it away. Turning back to the screen he smiled. "It worked Professor… thanks…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Professor Oak quickly wrapped up the phone call to go get his pizza that he had ordered.

Shaking his head, he turned and went over to a couch that Faia had gone to and was now asleep in front of. He sat on the couch and went through his Pokédex to learn all the information on his Pokémon.

"**Gyarados, The Atorciuse Pokémon,**

**This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. **

**Its****serpentine body****is mostly blue, but its underbelly and the spots along its body are yellow. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, but bears some resemblance to that of its pre-evolution****Magikarp****. Like Magikarp, it has one barbel on both sides of its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Gyarados is rarely shown with its mouth closed. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.**

**A female has white barbels, while a male has blue.**

**This Pokémon bears little resemblance to its docile****pre-evolution****. Gyarados is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies. Once it has worked itself into a frenzy, it will not calm until everything around it is destroyed—this tendency is attributed to the dramatic structural changes its brain undergoes during evolution. It seems attracted to violence. During times of human conflict, Gyarados are said to appear, burning entire cities down to the ground. In addition, Gyarados are also notoriously difficult to tame even after they are captured by the Trainer, usually requiring an exceptional amount of work in taming it until it can become loyal and obedient to its Trainer. Gyarados is a common Pokémon for water gym leaders.**

**Type: Water/ Flying**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Abilities: Intimidate, and Moxie**

**Known Attacks: '****Thrash****', '****Bite****', '****Dragon Rage****', and '****Flamethrower****'"**

Ash felt his jaw drop at the last attack. Gyarados would make an interesting Pokémon to battle with. Flipping to his next Pokémon he went through his next Pokémon.

**Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokémon,**

**Type: Electric**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild**

**Abilities: Static, and Lightning rod"**

Interested in his first pokémon Ash smiled at the information. He then flipped to the next Pokémon.

"**Entei 'The Volcano Pokémon'**

**Type: Fire**

**Gender: Genderless**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Abilities: Pressure, and Flash Fire**

**Entei's known Attacks: '****Bite****', '****Leer****', '****Ember****', '****Roar****', '****Fire Spin****'**

Ash let out a laugh at the information.

"_You are going to have to talk with the professor about that information…_" Faia said. she lifted her head and looked at him. Confused, he gave her a questioning look. "_I am NOT genderless! And it would do well that that little bit of information was updated."_

Now understanding flooded him. It was true that the information in the Dex was wrong about her gender, but it had also said that her Nature was naughty. That too was wrong. She has a fun side to her, but never a naughty sided.

"Well, the next time that I see him, I will have to introduce you to him, and have that corrected."

"_Good,_" she said, releasing a small jet of fire in her annoyance.

Suddenly the voice of Officer Jenny was heard over the speakers.

"**Attention Viridian City, Attention… an unidentified air craft has been sighted above town. We believe the air to be the Pokémon thieves. If you are a Pokémon trainer or own a Pokémon we ask that you keep them inside and returned them to their Pokéballs!**"

Standing, Ash was about to run outside, when the sound of braking glass was heard. Looking up Ash saw two Pokéballs fall from a broken window.

Nurse Joy came running from the back office to see what the sound was. Just as she got to the front desk, the two balls opened and released the Pokémon. A large purple snake appeared, with a floating purple orb pokémon.

"_Koffing!_" the orb like Pokémon Said.

"_Ekans!_" the Snake Pokémon yelled.

Ash took a step back from the pokémon, and Faia got into a battle ready stance. Pointing his pokédex it at the two Pokémon he listened to the information.

"**Koffing, The Poison Gas Pokémon,**

**Abilities: Levitate**

**Koffing is a round,****limbless****purple****Pokémon****filled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on this Pokémon's body give it the resemblance of a naval mine or a meteorite. Koffing has a skull and crossbones below its blissful face. **

**Koffing has been considered to be related to****Grimer****, who is also a purple ****Poison-type****Pokémon that associates with pollutants. Koffing may also be related to****Drifloon****, who is also a floating, round, purple, "X"-bearing Pokémon with a tendency to explode.**

**Koffing spews out poisonous gases whenever it gets upset. On the other hand, Koffing exhales fresh, clean gases whenever it becomes happy or overjoyed. Although Koffing's gas is more commonly attributed as being poisonous, the gases may also cause coughs, sniffles, and teary eyes. Koffing has also been known to explode from over inflating its body. Koffing is also capable of launching****Fire****and****Electrical****attacks.**

**If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. Koffing is prone to overinflating its round body before it****self-destructs. The higher the temperature, the more gas Koffing concocts.**

**Koffing is known to float in the air. This is because its body is filled with a gas that is slightly lighter than air. The gas is a combination of the vapors from fermenting trash and Koffing's own poisonous fumes.**

**Koffing are a very common sight around burned down buildings, abandoned buildings and power plants. Volcanoes also provide a suitable habitat for them. It is common in****Kanto****,****Johto****,****Hoenn****, but seldom encountered in****Sinnoh****.**"

Ash adjusted the Dex to point at the other pokémon.

"**Ekans, The Snake Pokémon,**

**Abilities: Intimidate, Shed Skin, and Unnerve**

**This reptilian Pokémon is****serpentine****. It has a rattle at the tip of its tail, and is mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it are yellow. **

**Ekans are able to detach their jaws to****swallow****large prey whole, although this makes their bodies heavy. It can also use its tongue to sense danger, and can move quietly through the grass.**

**Like actual snakes, Ekans will lash out with a****bite****when frightened by anything it sees as a threat. If one happens to be bitten by a young Ekans, they are lucky. As an Ekans, it does not possess the ability to add venom to its bite until after it evolves into an Arbok, though this last bit of information clashes with Ekans's dungeon phrase.**

**Ekans live in grassy savannas and plains. It also inhabits cemeteries. It is normally found in****Kanto****and****Johto****, but has been encountered in ****Sinnoh****on rare occasions."**

Ash closed his dex and put it away. Looking at the two pokémon he thought about what to do. Before he could call anything to Faia, the Koffing released a ton of smoke that hide everything from view. 'By the smell it wasn't agitated, so it must have done so without joy.' Ash thought.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy cried.

"Don't worry there Nurse…" said a voice.

"Allow us to introduce our selves…" a second voice said.

Ash could start to make out two people through the smoke.

The first voice was a woman, and she continued, "To protect the world from devastation…"

Then the second voice a male cut in, "To unite all people within our Nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie..." the woman said. "James…" the man said.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light…"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight..."

Suddenly a cat like pokémon dropped from above and landed in front of the two, and directly in the middle of them. "Meeeowth… that's right…" the pokémon said.

Ash's eye was twitching after that introduction. Then he had to ask the question that was plaguing his mind. "That was a well-rehearsed introduction. Tell me, how long did that take you to come up with?"

The two Team Rocket members face planted then quickly recovered and yelled at him. "We didn't make that up That's the Team Rocket Motto!"

Ash let out a laugh. Jessie losing her cool called out to her Ekans, "Ekans Go!"

"You too Koffing!" James called to his Pokémon. Together the two rushed at them to tackle.

Grabbing Nurse Joy, Ash pulled her out of the way of the attacks. "Nurse Joy, go and get to safety I am going to defend you as long as I can."

Nodding Nurse Joy took off and through a door.

Seeing the Nurse run Jessie took off after her yelling, "Oh, no you don't!"

Faia tried to intercept her, but was talked by the Koffing and knocked off course.

James laughed and took up a confidence stance. "Your fight is with me… If you want to interfere then you will have to go through me."

"And me!" cried the Meowth.

Pulling the pokédex out he pointed it at the Meowth.

"**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon,**

**Abilities: Pick up, Technician, and Unnerve**

**Meowth has a feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. While a few have the ability to walk on two legs, most Meowth are****quadrupeds. It has cream-colored fur, which turns brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head features four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin (also known as a "charm") embedded in its forehead. Like Persian and other cat like pokémon, Meowth is capable of retracting the claws on its fore- and hind-paws and bringing them out again when needed.**

**Meowth are valued for their ability to collect coins using****Pay Day, as they are the****only Pokémon that learn it. Meowth are also capable of dealing relatively powerful scratching attacks like****Fury Swipes****or****Night Slash.**

**Meowth are very fond of anything round and shiny. As such, they have been known to wander about city streets and****pick up****anything that is round and shiny—coins in particular. Although they are apparently not nocturnal, they spend most of the daytime napping. Meowth are considered rivals of****Murkrow, because Murkrow are also known for stealing round and shiny objects and these two Pokémon have been known to steal from each other's hordes.**

**Wild Meowth tend to live in groups in urban areas.**

**Meowth usually live in towns and cities. They can also occasionally be found in vibrant forests or near beaches. It is normally native to Kanto****and****Johto, with some rare appearances in****Sinnoh.**"

Smiling at the Meowth, Ash called out to Faia.

"Use 'Roar', then fallow up with 'Leer' then hold back and wait." She did so, and Roared. It was again that mighty roar that shook the ground. Meowth cried out and retreated behind James who was white. Koffing turned red and retreated back into its pokéball.

"What is that pokémon?" James cried out.

"It's an Entei! If we catch that and give it to the boss, we would be promoted and go straight to the top of Team Rocket!" Meowth cried.

Pulling Koffing's ball back out, he set out the pokémon. When Koffing appeared back out of the ball it was hit with an intense Leer.

The sound of an explosion reached Ash's ears and he knew that he needed to wrap this up. "Faia, use 'Fire Spin'…"

"_You got it Ash_" Faia called out before opening her mouth and spewing a trail of Flame that spun and made wide spinning arcs. She finished the attack, and watch as James, Meowth, and Koffing ran around trying to avoid the fire.

Ash called out to Faia and together they ran through the back door to catch Jessie.

* * *

Misty watches the smoke that rolled through the destroyed door. She started backing away from the door, when the sound of laughter was heard. Turning to the door she saw a woman in white. She wore a short white mini skirt. Half way thigh high leather boots were worn on her feet and legs. She wore black leather gloves that went half way up her biceps. There was a black sports bra, and a white over throw shirt that was slit up the middle. A large red 'R' was printed up on the front of the shirt. What surprised Misty was the woman was reviling her stomach. Her hair was a vibrant red, and long. She had emerald green eyes, and large green ball ear rings, that brought out her eyes.

Misty moved a hand back to her pokéballs. 'This is no good, if this comes to a battle I will be no good. My pokémon are no good out of the water.'

"This Gyarados will be a beautiful prize for Team Rocket and the boss…" she said then she spotted the rest of Ash's Pokéballs. Two were empty, but the other two had both pokémon. "And the good trainer left me a present and the pokéball for the Gyarados. That will make it easier for me to transport it."

"I will never let you take those pokémon, and Gyarados!" Misty screamed at her.

The woman moved into the room, and from behind her came an Ekans. The snake pokémon moved closer to Misty then brought up its tail and slammed it into misty throwing her away from Gyarados. Gyarados had opened its eyes and were staring at the events. Turning its head it roared at Ekans, and Jessie.

Jessie started walking towards the pokéballs, and then was stopped as a giant fish tail came and smacked her away from them. Growling she called out, "Ekans use '_Poison Sting_' on that thing, and teach it a lesson."

Ekans opened its mouth and purple needle shot out. The needles started hitting Gyarados. It cried out and fell onto the bed. It was still too week to battle. The poison sting stopped, and Gyarados started to get back up.

"Ekans use 'Bite'!" Jessie ordered. Gyarados closed its eyes waiting for the attack to hit. Its eyes flew open when a scream broke the air. Looking over towards the purple snake pokémon, it saw it latched onto Misty's shoulder. The Gyarados's eyes widened at this act of selflessness.

Misty cried out in pain again as Ekans loosened its grip, and then tightened it again. Jessie winced at the look on Misty's face, and then laughed. "You stupid-ugly Girl! Why would you sacrifice yourself for this dual and raging beast of a pokémon? Ekans move her out of the way and release her."

Ekans did as ordered and released Misty.

She cried out as Ekans released her, and she fell to the ground. Ekans then moved back over to its trainer. Gyarados lifted its head and Roared. Then it raised back its head and took a deep breath. Bringing its head forward it released a large torrent of flame that engulfed both Pokémon and Trainer.

Ekans and Jessie screamed as the flame engulfed them. When the flames died and Ekans had fainted and Jessie was burnt and twitching. She laughed and then fell forward having passed out from the heat of the flamethrower. Misty smiled and began to rise, and fell back down and cried out in pain holding her shoulder. There was a loud moan, and Misty opened her eyes to see Gyarados's head right next to her. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around one of three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head.

Lifting its head, it lifted her off the ground then lowered it, to set her on her feet. Smiling she thanked it, and then rubbed a spot on its head. Its eyes closed, and pushed its head into the affection, giving a low growl of approval.

She laughed and turned her head to look at the burned woman and pokémon.

Suddenly the sound of running was heard and she moved behind Gyarados's head for protection.

A minute later Ash came running into the room fallowed by Nurse Joy and Faia.

Seeing Jessie and the Ekans lying on the ground blacked and burned. Ash smiled at Misty then moved over to give her a quick hug. Misty gasped in pain as Ash squeezed her hurt shoulder. He then moved over to his pokéballs, and picked them up, he attaching them to his belt.

A Second later, James, Koffing, and Meowth ran into the room. Gaping like fish, and shocked that Jessie and Ekans had been beaten. Taking off one of his PokéBalls Ash yelled, "Pikachu I choose you…"

There was a flash of light, and Pikachu appeared. Shaking and spitting, Pikachu looked around and then looked at Ash.

"_I hate you right now…_" Pikachu growled out at him.

"Hn… well I am sorry about that but I have no clue as to why you are mad at me. First I need you to help me out then we can talk about it. I want you to use 'Thunder shock' on that Meowth…"He said.

Meowth eyes narrowed and extended its claws. It was then hit with a thunder shock. Meowth twitched and squirmed as the electricity coursed through its body.

When Pikachu had finished its attach, Ash pulled out a pokeball, and threw it at Meowth. Eyes widening Meowth turn to run, but the pokéball hit him, and activated the capture sequence. Meowth was sucked into the ball. It shook twice and then opened up and in a flash of light Meowth was standing there holding its chest. "That was close, too close…"

"Darn…," Ash said. "I didn't weaken it with that 'Thunder shock' guess I better up it, so I can catch that talking Meowth. Pikachu use 'Thunderbolt'."

Pikachu got an evil glint in its eyes, and then touched its tail to Ash's leg. Meowth cried out and turn and ran. Pikachu let fly its Thunderbolt. It struck James and he twitched and convulsed on the ground. Koffing who had been next to his trainer, was also hit.

Ash, which hadn't been paying attention, was hit with a thunderbolt through his leg. He twitches and convulsed as the Electricity ran through his body too.

As the Electricity stopped… Ash, James, and Koffing fell to the ground.

Getting a little control over himself. He looked over at Pikachu. "W-w-why?"

Pikachu hopped closer, and then sat on his chest. "_That was putting me inside of the Ball… and this…" _Pikachu said. Closing its eyes, and yelling '_CHUUU_'. Electricity ran though Ash's body. He again twitched and convulsed on the ground. When it finished, he lay on the ground out cold.

"_That was for how long I was in the ball…_"

* * *

Ash awoke the next day in a guest room, in a bed. He got out went to the adjacent bathroom, and washed. He then left to go eat breakfast.

He found Misty, Pikachu, and Faia eating happily in the cafeteria. "So are you ready to go today?" He asked them.

"No Ash…" Misty said in between a bit of food. "We aren't. Gyarados got injured in the fighting. Nurse Joy had healed it once, and then it got injured again. It will have to stay here in the center for another couple of days. So get comfortable."

Ash was happy, and having a good day. Now it was ruined with this news. Turning he left the cafeteria. He found Nurse Joy behind the front desk. "Nurse Joy, I find that I am in need of your help. I need to go and stock up on some supplies."

Nurse Joy smiled, and gave a nod. "I know the perfect place to help you. You need to go over to the pokémart. It has everything that a trainer needs. It has Pokéguides, and other useful books and magazines. They also have everything from Pokéballs to Potions.

And if you want to go there go out the front door's and then go right, walk down the street. There will be a white building with a blue roof and a sign out front that says 'Pokémart'…" she said.

Ash thanked her and left the center. He arrived 10 minutes later at the mart. It was a little big but it was small building. There was indeed all that the good Nurse had said. Ash had looked at Pokéballs, and found a small verity or them, three different balls to be exact. First was the regular, the red and white Pokéball, the most common, and cheapest of all the balls. Then there was a Blue and white ball with two red slants on the top of the ball. This ball was called and given the name the Great Ball, being better than the common Pokéball. It was more expensive, but that was due to the excellent catch rate and quality of the ball.

The last ball in the story was called an Ultra Ball. White on bottom, and black on top with what looked like a yellow 'H' painted onto the black. The catch rate was much, much greater, and the quality of the ball was better than that of the first two making it by far a better Pokéball to use as a trainer. The down side to this Ultra Ball, was the price. You could have the choice of six regular pokéballs, or two great Balls for the price of one Ultra Ball.

Ash picked up two dozen Pokéballs, along with three Great Balls.

Picking up, 'A Trainer's Beginner guide to Pokéballs' that was in the pokéball section, he quickly thumbed through it. He quickly learned through the thumb through that there were more pokéball to buy than what the store offered.

He slipped the book into his basket that he was carrying around. He went over to the book section and started thumbing through some of the book that caught his attention. Adding to his basket:

'A Trainer's Beginning Guide to Pokémon', 'A Trainer's Guide to Pokémon attacks and moves', 'A Training Guide to Teaching a Pokémon a new move', 'Caring for Pokémon Guide', 'Trainer 101 Guide'

Ash made his way over to the potions and other healing items. By the time ash had finished shopping his basket was filled to the top, and he had spent a good three hours in the store.

He took his items to the front and paid for them. He was pleased with the owner who had given to him a gift for the amount of items paid for. It was the latest tech from the big city. It was a watch that worked like a personal storage system for items. No matter how many things Ash wanted or had, the device would hold and carry the items. There was a small digital screen that gave a list of all items in the device, and would bring them out to you with the push of a button.

The owner told him that if he promised to promote the device that he could keep the device free of charge. And after being told the price, Ash couldn't argue that it was a good deal.

Finished with his shopping, Ash returned to the Pokémon center.

Once at the center Ash took Faia and Pikachu out to train a little.

* * *

(Note: Please read all Notes at beginning and end of story…)

* * *

It had taken three days for Gyarados to fully recover from the injuries that Ash had given, and those received from Team Rocket.

Ash and Misty had to go to the Police Office to sign some papers for Office Jenny. And then they gave a recorded report of all events, and left.

Jessie and James had been sent to jail for attacking the pokémon center. Their pokémon were confiscated to be released into the wild or to be given to another trainer. Meowth had disappeared, and no one was able to locate or find it.

Ash had gone on and on about how it was a talking Meowth and a very valuable and rare pokémon. He also made a promise to himself and to Faia that he would catch the Meowth if he could.

They were currently walking through the Viridian Forest. Ash Walking next to Misty, and Faia walking a little behind them. Pikachu had shocked Ash a couple of more times throughout their stay at the pokémon center, but now they were good friends. Pikachu was currently ridding on Faia back enjoying the ride. To two had developed a good friendship, and were almost inseparable now.

"_Let's stop for lunch._" Faia called out to Ash.

Looking back ash found Faia lying down to rest. "Okay, Misty we're going to take lunch now. Would you like to join us?"

Misty had been jumpy all morning and had tried several times to quicken the pace. "I'm not really that hungry…" she said, as her stomach growled loudly. "okay, maybe I am a little hungry, but not that bad. Couldn't we walk for a little while longer?"

"No Misty, if we go on longer then we will walk through lunch and miss out on the good food that we have." With that Ash began setting up an area so that they could eat. After a little while they were eating sandwiches. As they ate, Misty kept turning her head expecting something to jump out and attack them.

Finally losing his cool, "Misty, will you stop that. Nothing is going to hurt you. And even if we see something, we have Pikachu and Faia to protect us."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm busy looking for the bugs. I hate bugs!" she said.

As if to spit her, a green object fell from the tree above her and landed in her lap. Time slowed down as she slowly looked down and screamed. She leaped from her place and ran.

Ash laughed, at her and the scared Caterpie. Taking out his Dex, Ash pointed the device at it, and waited.

"**Caterpie, The worm pokémon,**

**Caterpie is****serpentine****and resembles a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antennae its head. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. It shares many characteristics with other larval Pokémon such as****Weedle,****Wurmple****and****Sewaddle.**

**The antennae on its head will emit a terrible stench from it if the Caterpie is frightened or if the antennae are touched. This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort. It can also****spit a string from its mouth****in order to entangle foes.**

**Caterpie grow very quickly, and need to eat voraciously in order to meet their energy requirements. They have various adaptations that permit them to devour plant material safely, including an antenna that releases a horrible smell. It will shed its skin many times before finally cocooning itself in thick silk. While some****Trainers****are disgusted by the idea of****Bug-type****Pokémon, they are ideal targets for new Trainers as they are weak in the wild and evolve into their final forms at a low level.**

**Caterpie can often be found in wooded areas, such as****Viridian Forest. It is native to the****Kanto****and the****Johto****region, but has also been encountered in****Sinnoh****as well.**"

Smiling Ash took out a Pokéball, and threw it at the bug. In a flash of red, Caterpie was sucked into the ball and instantly caught. 'I better start weakening pokémon that I want to catch or I will waste my supplies.' He thought to himself.

Looking back to his pokédex he looked up the information about the newly captured Caterpie.

"**Caterpie, The worm Pokémon,**

**Abilities: Shield Dust and Run Away**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild**

**Known Attacks: '****String Shot****', and '****Tackle****'**

An evil idea entered Ash thoughts. "Hey Misty, come on over and meet the new member of the team."

"NO!" she yelled at him. Smiling that she hadn't looked around the tree she was hiding behind. Ash quickly snuck over to the tree.

"_Ash, she's not going to like that…_" Faia said, from her place where she was pretending to sleep. Pikachu who really was asleep next to Faia didn't move or respond to them.

Jumping around the tree, and putting the Ball right in her face he yelled, "MISTY, LOOK AT CATERPIE!"

However, Ash didn't get to laugh, because he was hit in the face with a large wooden hammer. Falling back Misty steeped out from the tree. "There are three things in the world, Ash Ketchum, that are disgusting! ONE… Carrots, TWO… Green Peppers and THREE… the most disgusting of all, Bugs!" she yelled into his face.

The only thing Ash wanted to know was, 'Where the hell she had gotten that Giant Wooden Hammer?'

* * *

Ash, Misty, Faia, and Pikachu had spent the next couple of days traveling through the forest. Today was going to be their first day of rest. Ash thought to use his time better, so he took out his five pokémon to train.

He started with Faia and then worked on Pikachu. They spent the morning training. They stopped for lunch, and then after, Ash worked with his newly caught Pidgeotto and Spearow. The last pokémon Ash worked with before dinner was his newly evolved Metapod.

"So Ash, what are you going to do with Gyarados? You haven't worked with the pokémon since you caught it. Are you going to try and tame it?" Misty asked as she finished her dinner of barriers.

Ash didn't know what to do with the giant fish. Taking out the ball he called Gyarados out.

Gyarados let loose a Roar and then brought its eyes to rest on Ash. Roaring again Gyarados released a 'Flamethrower'. Ash panicked and froze in horror. Blinking Ash found Faia in front on him shooting an 'Ember' Attack at the coming fire. The two attacks met and were matched perfectly. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared. Ash saw that not only had Faia jumped in front of him, but all of his pokémon had.

Faia roared and growled out '_I will not let you hurt my Ash!_'

Gyarados didn't move to attack Ash again. Instead it looked to Misty and bowed its head. Lifting an eyebrow, Ash got an idea. "Gyarados use 'Dragon Rage' into the air for practice."

Gyarados closed its eyes and turned away from him. It then lowered its head onto the ground and pretended to sleep.

Walking over to Misty, Ash grabbed her wrist and told her to come with him. When he was sure that they were out of hearing of Gyarados, Ash tuned his attention to Misty. "Misty when you were with Gyarados in the Pokémon Center, did anything happen with you, other than the Team Rocket fiasco?"

Misty thought about it then nodded her head. "Well, I noticed that Gyarados was dry lying there on the table. So I got some water and poured the water over it, to get Gyarados a little water. Then Jessie came into the room and stated attacking us.

Gyarados tried to fight, but was hit with an attack. I then shielded Gyarados from a bite attack, and then Gyarados used Flamethrower that cooked Jessie and her Ekans."

Ash thought about that, and then came to a conclusion. "Misty, I want you to help me with an experiment on Gyarados. I want you to ask it for its help. I want you to get on its head and then be lifted above the tree to see if we can see Pewter City."

She regarded him for a minute. 'Is he stupid or something' "No!"

"What do you mean no… nothing is going to happen to you. I promise as a Pokémon trainer that you will be fine. I might even give you the first water Pokémon that I catch as a thank you." Ash said, holding his hand out to her.

"Done…"

They shook hand and then they returned to the camp site. Gyarados cracked an eye open to look at them, but then quickly closed it. Misty slowly approached and cleared her voice. "G-g-gyarados…"

The great pokémon opened its eyes and turned its head to look at her. Ash noted the undivided attention that Misty had been given. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me out. You see, I want to see if I can see Pewter City from here. I was hoping that you would help me, and let me on your head, and lift me up to look above the trees."

Gyarados closed its eyes and nodded; clearly happy to be helping Misty. It lowered and tilted its head to her. Climbing on, Misty braced herself, and was quickly lifted above the trees. She was up above the trees for five minutes, before she was lowered. Ash moved to help her off. Gyarados lifted its head and let out a low growl.

Ash took a step back, but before anything else happened the bushes right by Ash rustled. Looking down Ash saw a wild Weedle.

Quickly pulling out his dex he waited for the dex to tell him about it.

"**Weedle, The hairy bug Pokémon,**

**Weedle is a small, brown,****serpentine****larva Pokémon with a segmented body. Weedle has dark, circular eyes, many little pink feet and a pink, round nose. Weedle has a poisonous stinger on both its tail and head. Its bright coloration is intended to warn off its enemies.**

Weedle isn't very powerful, but it can spit a sticky thread to entangle its foes. It can also use one of its two stingers to poison a foe.

**Weedle generally prefer to remain undisturbed. They live in colonies with their evolved forms,****Kakuna****and****Beedrill, and will recruit them to assist in their revenge if bothered.**** Trainers are encouraged to use extreme caution and care around this Pokémon. Many a trainer have been attacked and/or found dead after a Weedle has called for its revenge though its colony.**

**Weedle can be found in forests, misty wooded areas, and grasslands. Weedle usually hide in grass and bushes, under the leaves that they eat. They are commonly found in****Kanto****in****Viridian Forest, and****Johto****in the****Ilex Forest, although they also can be encountered in****Sinnoh****at Route 204****.**

**Weedle primarily eat leaves. They appear to prefer some leaves over others, and they can distinguish between them by smelling them with their big red proboscis, or nose. Weedle eats such a copious amount that it****eats its weight****in leaves every day. It has also been known to eat paper.**"

Taking that information into account, Ash started to move away from the brown bug. However he didn't get far before the scream of Misty was heard.

(Note: Please read all Notes at beginning and end of story…)

"BUG! EW, GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Ash felt a sliver of fear and warning shoot through him. Looking at Gyarados, he saw it raise its head. He also saw the evil glint in its eyes. Moving its head back, it took a long breath.

Ash saw the Fire be released from the large mouth, and he quickly jumped out of the way as flames engulfed the area he had been. Ash landed and turned to where he had been. He had felt the attack coming as he was able to escape the flame attack easily, but the Weedle hadn't been so fortunate.

When the flames died, he saw the burnt and blackened Weedle. Knowing that the bug would cry for revenge against them, Ash picked up the bug, and took it over to the camp site. Going over to his back pack, Ash pulled out out the device that held all his items. He then produced a Burn Heal. He quickly rubbed the cream over the Pokémon's body. The Weedle let out a sigh of relief. Then taking a pokéball from his backpack, Ash touched the button to the bugs head. In a flash of red the Bug was sucked in side of the ball. It shook and shook, and then stopped before opening and releasing the bug.

Weedle landed on the ground. It winced as it tried to run away, but ash used the Pokéball again. The ball activated and Weedle was again sucked in. This time around Weedle didn't escape. Ash sighed and walked over to Misty were she was climbing off of Gyarados's head.

"Well Misty congratulations…" taking out Gyarados's ball, Ash tossed it to her. "I said that if you did this, I might give you the first water Pokémon I caught. And seeing as Gyarados is the first Water type that I caught, I give her to you."

Misty became confused and looked at the ball then to Ash. "You can't give me Gyarados! I don't even know how to train one."

"Well, it will do me no good to keep her, she has given her undying trust to you, meaning that I would have to work three times if not ten times harder to tame and train Gyarados. However training her will be easy for you. She will listen to you. Also, this will give you an even better foot hold in become a Water Pokémon Master… and I would bet money that you will become a Gym Leader one day, and everyone knows that Gyarados is a great advisory and common Pokémon in a water Gym." Ash turned and went over to the pokéball that was still sitting on the ground. He picked it up, and smiled. He tucked the ball away.

Ash missed the grimace Misty gave, but he also missed the blush and smile she gave him. When he turned around he was surprised and froze where he stood. Misty had closed the distance, and had given him a kiss on the cheek. He felt his face heat up, and he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for your gift." She turned and went to Gyarados. "So Gyarados what do you say? You want to come with me and help me become a Water Pokémon Master?"

Gyarados let out a roar and gave a nod of it great head. In a flash of red Gyarados was called into her ball. Misty then put the ball away.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day relaxing. The next day they were packing when there was a loud yell of victory. Turning, they all noticed a boy wearing samurai armor. The boy ran up to Ash. "Are you the one the call Ash from Pallet?" he asked.

Ash gave a nod. Pulling out a sword, the boy swung the sword in a graceful arc which swung towards Ash's head. It came to rest inches away from ashes nose. "I hear by…" the boy was interrupted as he was tackled away from the side. Ash blinked and then looked over to where Faia had the Boy pined. He was frozen in horror. Faia had her head inched from the boys neck, but her mouth was open, and the neck rested in between her teeth.

"NO, let him go Faia!" Ash called out.

"_But Ash…" "_NO BUTS ABOUT IT, FAIA. Release him please._"_

She did, but she moved to stand in between the two. "If you would please explain… I'd rather Faia here not kill you."

The Samurai helmet fell off as the Stanger sat up. "M-my n-n-name is Samurai, and I am here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I have faced three trainers from Pallet. You are the final and last trainer for me to battle and prove my greatness. Do you accept?"

"You damn well better believe I accept your challenge. You will be my first official challenge. I hope you're ready for this…?"

* * *

Authors Note: please note that all of you out there crying and complaining get over yourself, as I am the writer or this story, and note that this will not be a Pokéshipping. I have given a hint to a couple of you as to what the pairing might be, but after all this time. I have changed my mind about that choice as well. So sit back enjoy, and read how the story reads out.

WELL NOT BE POKÉSHIPPIN!

I need your help as the reader… I plan on giving Ash a hobby. Something other than becoming a Pokémon Master. I want him to have a hobby such as making pokéballs, or hunting for fossles, or collecting Evolution Stones. I will not make breeding, contest or teaching/ making moves a hobby, because that will and is included in becoming a Pokémon Master. Please send me a PM or include your thoughts and ideas into the review. All ideas and thought will be thought about and taken into consideration. If I like your idea or thoughts I will make sure to give you credit for that if used.

Next I have asked a friend but I want your take… Meowth, from Team Rocket. What do you want to see done with him? Will ash catch him? Will he disappear? Or will he be a side character for the story to use? Again please send me a PM or tell me your thoughts and ideas about that in the review.

Thanks and Please Review…


	3. Beedrill, Rocks, And Fire

**Arthurs Note:** This is based off a challenge that I learned about. I was reading someone else's fanfic, who had taken the challenge. I like to look at the challenges, so I went to it and liked the challenge, and accepted. So give a small thanks to MathiasNightlord01 who gave the challenge out to begin with.

This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in the reviews. Enjoy!

**MAIN NOTE: **Hey everyone… long time no update… right? Well, I had a lot of crap hit my life, and shit when downhill fast. So I have been taking time to get my F'd up life in odder. I have been thinking about this story a lot. And I think I am set in a lot of things that I have asked you about and questioned. Here are the polls as stands.

_**Poles!**_

Catch Meowth – 17: yes/1: no

Meowth Side character – 2

I do believe the yes's have it. Don't worry about Ash becoming too over powered by having Meowth. I have an excellent plan for him.

* * *

Hobbies

1. Evolution Stones – 6

2. Fossils – 5

3. Rare Pokémon (Shiny, legendary, unique, etc…) – 1

4. Art – 2

5. Pokeballs – 7

6. Pokémon Food (will contain all vitamins for upping states on Pokémon: Zink, Calcium, etc.) – 1

7. Train himself (pychicaly, Mentaly, spiritualy, Aura) – 1

8. Foraging (finding food) – 1

9. Researching potential – 1

10. Psychic – 1

* * *

Now I Hope that you read this… because this is going to tell you about the pole I have from Hobbies, and another pole I will be doing…

I will be having poles for the hobbies and the new one opened until the end of May. I can put the dead line too close or close it with the next chapter, because I don't know when the next chapter will update. Just use this one for example. Last update was May of last year, and a year in between those.

Now for the new pole…

Harem or no Harem… I know this was a challenge and the requirements say only one girl, and no harem. But that not fair. I really can't choose, because everyone was rooting for Misty at the end of travils with Ash and to confess or fall for Ash, but that never came or happened. There are also many other girls I liked from the anime/movies, and think that they would make a cute or good couple. So I will let you as a reader decide the fate of the story for me… Also I will add in all the names they gave me. With a * next to the girls I would like you to vote for in the majority… One vote for all three poles…

One vote for the Hobbies; one for Harem; vote for who's in the harem.

So as the poles go:

Harem: Yes? / No?

If it is yes to harem, then the members will go off your votes. If it's no, then I still want your vote, for who you want to be ash's girl….

In Harem:

Iris

May

Dawn

Misty

OC

Melody (Movie 2)

Cynthia

Karen

Lyra

Phoebe

Shauntal

Prof. Juniper

Solana

Sabrina

Jeanette Fisher

Greta

Anabel

Solidad

Marble

Ursula

Candice

Fennel

Elesa

Hilda

In all honesty I was and am hoping that you all just vote for the first six girls in the list, because those are the girl's ash spends any amount of time with, and that _**I LIKE**_. So the Harem is up to you guys, and if yes, then the members will go off you votes.

* * *

**WARNNING! **

**Lots of pokédex entries. Fun to read sometimes, while loads of boring crap the rest of the time. If you hate the dex entries, skip them. It is simply telling you about the pokemon Ash sees. So I will tell you right now, that there are going to be about 600+ entries for the story. Don't like, DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it…

* * *

**Human Talk** – "I want to be the very best…"

**Human Thought** – 'Like no one ever was…'

**Pokémon Talk** – "_To catch them is my real test…_"

**Pokémon thought** – '_To train them is my call…_'

**Pokémon Attack **– 'Thunder'

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beedrill, Rocks, and Fire**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_Ash gave a nod. Pulling out a sword, the boy swung the sword in a graceful arc which swung towards Ash's head. It came to rest inches away from Ash's nose. "I hear by…" the boy was interrupted as he was tackled away from the side. _

_Ash blinked and then looked over to where Faia had the boy pined. He was frozen in horror. Faia had her head inched from the boys neck, but her mouth was open, and the neck rested in between her teeth._

"_NO, let him go Faia!" Ash called out._

"_But Ash…" "NO BUTS ABOUT IT, FAIA! Release him please."_

_She did, but she moved to stand in between the two. "If you would please explain… I'd rather Faia here not kill you." _

_The Samurai helmet fell off as the Stanger sat up. "M-my n-n-name is Samurai, and I am here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I have faced three trainers from Pallet. You are the final and last trainer for me to battle and prove my greatness. Do you accept?"_

"_You damn well better believe I accept your challenge. You will be my first official challenge. I hope you're ready for this…?"_

* * *

Ash and Samurai had moved into a nice large clearing for the battle. The two were standing at opposite ends of the clearing.

Samurai pulled out a ball and bowed to him. It was kind of weird to be bowed to, but Ash humored him, and returned the gesture. The ball was thrown into the air, and the Pokémon was released. Before Ash was a large brown bug; with two large horns with little spikes on them.

Ash smiled and took out Pidgeotto, and released the bird. It was already in flight when it finished appearing. "Keep a flight Pidgeotto! Use whirlwind to throw it about, but stay out of its reach for now." Ash commanded.

The Bird Pokémon let out a cry that Samurai and Misty heard as acknowledgement. "_Right on Ash_…"

"What? What do you mean 'throw it around'? This is a battle." Samurai yelled at him, and then sweat dropped. Ash had already pulled out his Pokédex, getting the low down on the Pokémon.

"**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon…**

**Pinsir is a****bipedal****Pokémon that has a brown body with a large pair of white horns/pincers that are dotted with small spikes. Pinsir has short legs with three toes each and skinny, three-clawed arms. Its mouth has long, flat teeth that are arranged horizontally rather than vertically. Pinsir is cold-blooded.**

**Pinsir's horns/pincers have enough crushing power to shatter thick logs and allow it to****lift things****twice its own weight. Its horns are very flexible, and are capable of being launched downwards.**

**Pinsir's movements are more sluggish when exposed to cold weather, so they hide in burrows, treetops or in tree roots during chilly nights. Pinsir are known to dig holes with their horns to sleep in. However, when they are fully awake, they can be quite aggressive.**

**Pinsir are mostly found in jungle-like areas, but have also been imported into****Kanto****'s****Safari Zone****and the****National Park****of****Johto****during****Bug-Catching Contests****.****Sinnoh****and****Unova****also offer a good habitat for them.**

**Much like****Heracross****, Pinsir seem to enjoy tree sap. As a result they often compete with Heracross over trees with the best sap. Pinsir also eats prey, gripping it with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear or break, it tosses far away.**

**Type: Bug**

**Abilities: Hyper Cutter, Mold Breaker, and Moxie…**"

Ash knew that that this would be an interesting fight. Looking up, he saw that Samurai was red faced and yell at him. He stopped yelling when he saw that Ash was now paying attention.

Smiling Ash called out his first attacks. "Pidgeotto use 'Sand-Attack' to blind Pinsir, use 'Quick Attack'. Make sure to stay out of Pinsir's reach."

Samurai was calling out his own orders, but Ash wasn't listening to him. He had noticed movement behind Samurai.

Pidgeotto dived down to the ground and hovered above it. Flapping its wings faster; Pidgeotto kicked up a bunch of sand and blew it into pinsir's face. The attack met home, and Pinsir closed its eyes to stop the sand. Before Pidgeotto could lad the 'Quick Attack', Pinsir opened its eyes and jumped out of the way.

While Ash was focusing on the trees and brush behind Samurai. Pidgeotto's cry caught his attention. Looking back to the battle, Ash called out his next attacks. "Use 'Quick Attack' to get in close, then finish Pinsir off with 'Twister'!" Pidgeotto cave his cry of confirmation that the other's heard, while Ash's attention went back to the movement behind Samurai.

Pidgeotto blurred in movement as it began to use 'Quick Attack' a bright white streak of energy was left in its wake as it flew in close. Once pidgeotto was in reaching range of Pinsir, the Birtd Pokémon flapped its wings fast and hard to wipe up a strong twister. The twister picked Pinsir up and spun it around and then threw him across the clearing into a tree. Large swirls were in its eyes when the dust from the twister settled.

Misty jumped up and started cheering for Ash's victory. Then she noticed that Ash wasn't celebrating his victory over the bug Pokémon. "Ash aren't you happy you won?" she asked. He ignored her and he kept his focus on the area behind Samurai who was crying for his defeated Pokémon. "Ash you idiot! You aren't…" but she was cut off short, as flames short out of the brush and trees behind Samurai. They hit him and cooked him alive. When the flames died down a burnt and blacked samurai stood there frozen. He coughed once and fell over backwards.

Misty, Faia, and Pikachu stared at Samurai, and then looked to where the flames had come from. Wonder and curiosity played with their faces and emotions to show their thoughts and feelings.

The brushes rustled and a girl dressed in blue and white stepped out of the brushes. She bent down and started brushing off the dirt from her light blue pants. When she straitened, Ash was captivated with her stunning white hair.

She looked over the group, and then she glared at Samurai. "I hope you are happy now that you have found your fourth trainer from pallet…" she spat at him. Coughing Samurai twitched, and made a grunted sound that sounded like a yes.

"Um, you mind telling me your name, and why you just interrupted our battle?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "I would love to tell you my name hansom…I'm Hana, Hana Shiroi. That little guy over there is Flareon. Just so you know your battle wasn't interrupted. You had already beaten his Pinsir. Seeing as that was his only good Pokémon. I would say your battle was over with him once that bug was down for the count. You must be the trainer from Pallet Town Samurai boy over there was looking for…"

Ash nodded and then he noticed an Orange- yellow Pokémon. Pulling out his Dex he flipped it open and on.

"**Flareon, the Flame Pokémon,**

**An evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.**

**Out of the seven known****Eeveelutions****, Flareon bears the closest resemblance to Eevee. Flareon is a****quadruped****Pokémon, with three small toes on each foot. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. The paw pads on its feet are also yellow. Flareon has large ears that resemble a rabbit's. Flareon has a very high internal body temperature, as it stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. Its body contains various flame glands.**

**Flareon is capable of using physical attacks just as well as its special attacks due to its high****Attack****stat. Flareon can use most of the moves that Eevee is capable of using, but it can also shoot powerful flames that have been known to reach a maximum of****3,100°F****, as the air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and is expelled as fire. Due to the fact that Flareon is fully evolved, it can learn both****Hyper Beam****and****Giga Impact****.**

**Flareon fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach****1,650°F****.**

**Flareon are mainly found in hot places, but only rarely, as an Eevee needs to be exposed to a****Fire Stone****to evolve.**

**Their main source of food in the wild is berries and Pokémon food in captivity.**

**Type: Fire**

**Abilities: Flash Fire, and Guts**"

Closing Dex, Ash looked at Hana. "As for why I interrupted the battle for the next and last pokémon he has. I had some revenge to take out upon Samurai.

I have been in this stupid forest for the last two weeks. The first few days I was here in the forest; I used to train. When I wanted to leave and move onto to Pewter, I got lost. Then I ran in to Samurai, and he challenged me to a battle. I wiped the floor with him and his Pokémon. He then went off yelling and screaming about how I ruined his team.

Then went off on about how I might have ruined his battle with you. With all his screaming and everything, he pissed off a swarm of Beedrill. They chased me for hours. So I swore that if I saw him, I would pay him back for all the running I did."

* * *

Misty was glaring at Hana. 'How can she talk to him so easily? I will make her pay for this.' she thought. Ash didn't see her glare, which she was glad for. Not even Hana had noticed her yet. Looking over to Faia, she noticed the Flareon. Smiling she moved over to Faia. She reached up and started to rub Faia, and then she went to pet Flareon.

"Aren't you just the cute Pokémon!" she said. However she didn't even touch it.

* * *

(Note: Please read all Notes at beginning and end of story…)

* * *

Ash and Hana were pulled out of their conversation by a scream. Looking over to Misty, they saw her burnt and blackened. She was twitching and shacking real bad. She was able to turn through her twitching, and looked at Hana. She was glaring at the white haired girl.

"You didn't call Flareon cute did you?" she asked. Misty slowly nodded. "Well, he doesn't like being cute. He likes to be called cool and awesome. Sorry about that."

Ash was trying to hold back his laughter, and then he noticed that Samurai had disappeared.

'now where did he go? I wanted to finish my battle with him.' Then he heard a buzzing sound. Turning around from the area that Hana had come from. He noticed the buzzing was getting louder, and then a Beedrill flew out into the clearing.

"_Ash, Misty's screams have attracted a swam!_" Faia yells out to him.

"Faia use 'Roar' when the rest of the swarm enters the clearing. Pikachu, use 'Thunderbolt' on that one." Ash called out.

"Flareon, use 'Lava Plume' on the Beedrill in the clearing, and keep them away from us." Hana called out.

The three Pokémon jumped into action. Large balls of magma hot fire shot out of Flareon's mouth. It flew start and true. The first Beedrill went down without knowing what was happening. The second Beedrill was his by Pikachu. When rest of Beedrill finally entered into the clearing. They saw one Beedrill burnt; out for the count, on the ground; while another was twitching on the ground, sparks and crackling electricity surging around its body, also out for the count.

It was then that Faia roared. "_Leave!_" All of the Beedrill freaked out and ran away; taking the other two injured along with them. As she watched them leave Faia began to relax. She kept her guard up, and was on high alert for any more danger to her friend. "_They have left the area Ash. I think it is time to get out of this forest._" She said to him. Ash gave his nod to acknowledge her.

Looking at the two girls now standing to one side; He noted that misty was slightly hiding behind Hana. "Let's get out of this horrible forest."

Both girls agreed and they all began walking. It didn't really take them that long to reach the edge of the forest. Once Pewter City came into sight, they stopped for a nice lunch.

* * *

The spot they had picked for their lunch was perfect. It was on a little rocky out crop that over looked Pewter. It was just on the out skirts of the city. So it wouldn't take them too long to reach the pokécenter for the night.

"So Hana," Misty called over. "You said that you spent some time in the forest training. Does that make you a Pokémon trainer?"

Smiling Hana struck a thinking pose. In the same action, she flung a large glob of food into ash's face. He spluttered and began to wipe the food off. "I am to an extent, but no I'm not a trainer. I try to catch pokemon but I'm not that great at pokemon catching. See look…" taking out five pokéballs, she released the Pokémon. Five white lights shot out, and formed into pokemon.

The first was a foxlike Pokémon that had a red-brown pelt and large brown eyes. Vulpix it said as it began to shake and ruffle its fur. The next two Pokémon were a large dog like Pokémon and another smaller black dog like pokémon. They stretched out on the ground and the large one let out a long howl… "Arrrrc… Arcanine".

The next two pokemon to appear were a horse pokemon, and what looked like a red baby… "_Magby, Rapidash…_" the two yelled out.

Ash went wide eyed. He knew that two of those weren't native to the Kanto region. So he pulled out his pokédex; to learn about the two.

* * *

"**Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon,**

**Before evolving, Vulpix's six part tail can become as hot as a fiery blaze. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix's greatest attack: Fire Spin. Using powerful flames to block its opponent from moving, it then inflicts great****damage****.**

**Vulpix is a small,****quadruped, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, hooded style ears with dark brown pinnae, and six orange tails. Vulpix also has what looks like orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks of fur. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter-brown colored paw pads. Vulpix also has a flame inside its body that never goes out.**

**Vulpix are able to wield****Fire-type****moves naturally, as well as learning a few****Ghost-type****moves such as**** '****Grudge****' ****and**** '****Confuse Ray****'. Their Ability,****Flash Fire, prevents them from being harmed by Fire moves as well. They are one of very few species that undergo evolution with a****Fire Stone.**

**Vulpix usually have a friendly, if not spoiled, temperament. When the temperature outside increases. They will expel flames from their mouths to prevent their body from overheating because of the flame inside their bodies. In the wild, Vulpix will feign injury to escape from predators that are more powerful.**

**Vulpix can be found in grassy plains, near active volcanoes, or in shaded mountainous areas, as well as urban areas such as parks and in avenues, more commonly at night. Vulpix are also found in areas associated with death, such as****Mt. Pyre****. They are native to****Kanto****,****Johto****and****Hoenn****, with occasional sightings in****Sinnoh****, and with a small group living in an isolated part of the****Unova****region.**

**Type: Fire**

**Abilities: Flash Fire, and Drought**

* * *

**Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. **

**Houndour travel in packs and communicate though****barks****in order to surround their****prey.**

**Houndour is a dog-like Pokémon with short, black fur. It has a red underbelly and snout. Houndour has short, pointed ears and a tail. Houndour's fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on Houndour's ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning commonly seen on dogs. Houndour also has circular, red-colored patterning on the underside of its paws.**

**Houndour is capable of various****Dark- and****Fire-type****attacks (including the rarely-known**** '****Beat Up****'****attack). Houndour can also use a couple of****Poison-type****damaging moves and**** '****Thunder Fang****'.**

**Houndour hunting packs show off unparalleled teamwork by communicating through the use of barks and****howls.**

**Houndour normally travel in packs. They are very protective of one another and will not abandon any of its pack if they are hurt. It can be presumed that, as Houndour hunt in packs, they are fairly smart. Houndour use a variety of cries, and different ones for pursuing prey and communicating with others. Houndour convey their feelings using different cries, and corner prey by checking each other's location using barks. **

**Around dawn, Houndour's ominous howl echoes through the area to announce its ownership of its territory.**

**Although Houndour inhabit deep woods, they may also appear near volcanic areas. Their dark fur allows them to blend in at night.**

**Houndour are carnivorous Pokémon that mainly eat small mammals.**

**Type: Drak, and Fire**

**Abilities: Early Bird, Flash Fire, and Unnerve**

* * *

**Arcanine, the ****Legendary Pokémon**

**Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry. **

**Arcanine can spit large trails of flame, as well as run with****extreme speed****. Like other****Fire-type****Pokémon, Arcanine has a flame (or possibly a flame sac) within its body. Arcanine is capable of learning a variety of tooth-based moves such as**** '****Thunder Fang****',**** '****Fire Fang****'****,**** '****Crunch****'****, etc. Since Arcanine is now fully evolved, it is capable of learning powerful moves such as**** '****Hyper Beam****'****and**** '****Giga Impact****'.**

**On rare occasions, Arcanine have been known to wield powerful****Dragon-type****attacks such as**** '****Dragon Breath****'****,**** '****Dragon Pulse****'****and even**** '****Outrage****'.**

**Arcanine are prized Pokémon, admired due to many people thinking of it as beautiful and regal. Arcanine has been depicted to stash food such as Pecha Berries in the voluminous fur of its mane, fishing the food out for its Growlithe youngsters to eat at its nest.**

**Arcanine live in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy. They have also been depicted to live in mountains. It is found within the same range that****Growlithe****are found; which includes****Kanto****,****Johto****,****Sinnoh****,****Fiore****and****Almia****.**

**Arcanine is a****quadruped****, canine-like Pokémon. Its head is covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is orange. Its body is a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. Its paws each have three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath. Two fangs are seen when its mouth is closed.**

**Type: Fire**

**Abilities: Intimidate, Flash Fire, and Justified**

* * *

"**Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon**

**Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the****pre-evolved form****of****Magmar****. Despite its small****size****, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.**

**Magby has a red body, with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach, a single spike on its back and stubby arms, and a short red tail. Magby's head is covered with large lumps that resemble hair. Like its evolutions, Magby has a black, metal shackle on its neck.**

**Magby can breathe out****1100-degree Fahrenheit****flames, and hot****embers****drip from its mouth. It is also able to shoot****Smog****from its mouth.**

A Magby's health is determined by the flames that it spews from its mouth. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health while a Magby that is spewing flames that are mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. However, Magby is able to intentionally expel such obscuring smoke as to lower the accuracy of the opponent.

**Magby normally live in volcanic craters. However, there have been rare occasions of Magby being seen living in towns.**

**Type: Fire**

**Abilities: Flame Body, and Vital Spirit**

* * *

**Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon**

**Rapidash is a horse-like,****quadrupedal****Pokémon with black hooves and a cream-colored body. It has a horn on its forehead, reminiscent of a****unicorn****. It has red eyes that are proportionally smaller and different in design than those of****its pre-evolution****. Like Ponyta, Rapidash has various red and orange flames streaming from certain spots on its body. However, Rapidash's flames are different in shape and location on the body — the flames at the tops of Ponyta's legs have vanished and there are now flames on the ankles. Also, Rapidash's 'tail'-flame now streams from its back, and its 'mane' flame is much longer.**

**They run at about 150 mph (240 km/h), chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, they reach their top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, their four hooves barely touch the ground.**

**Rapidash are very agile Pokémon. They can live on mountains along with****Rock****and other****Fire****Pokémon. It is possible that they live alone, rather than in groups of fellow Rapidash. They are the highest evolved form of Ponyta and are highly capable in battle. Although Rapidash only casually canter, they are very competitive Pokémon. They will chase anything that moves in hopes of racing it. The faster Rapidash go, the longer the swaying flames of their mane will become. At an all-out gallop, their blazing mane sparkles, a feature which is said to enhance their beautiful appearance.**

**Most Rapidash live on grassland such as fields and plains, but they can also be seen on mountains. The best place to find wild ones would be in****Kanto****, though some can be found in****Johto****,****Sinnoh****and****Unova****as well.**

**Type: Frie**

**Abilities: Run Away, Flash Fire, and Flame Body**"

* * *

Closing the Dex, he looked back to Hana. "The only pokémon that I catch are Fire-types. Really, I've tried to catch other pokémon. It doesn't work out that well. So I gave that road up a long time ago. So now I am on a journey for adventure and fun. And the more people I meet, the more friends I can make."

"You can't be that bad at catching pokémon." 'There is no way someone can be that bad at catching pokemon.' Misty thought, "It can't be that bad. Look over there…It's a Rattata sitting there. Catch it."

Hana recoiled, and shied away from the little mouse Pokémon. "I do think I will. it won't turn out too well."

Ash saw how she was trying to back out, so he took the opening to help her out. "Come on Hana, I'll help you catch it." Taking out a pokéball he tossed it to her. "Here, you just throw the ball, and leave the battle to me." She looked at the ball then to him. Smiling she gave a node, and moved off towards her potentially new Pokémon. "_Ash, I want to help her. No one should abandon their dreams. Even if they are bad at catching Pokémon; we will prove to her that she can catch Pokémon."_

"Alright Faia lets do this then. Use 'Ember', and then go in and use 'Bite'."

"_All right Ash_" Faia roared. Turning her head large embers shot from her mouth. They hit home, and Rattata cried out. Running over to the distracted Pokémon; Faia grabbed Rattata, and bit down hard. Rattata cried out then fainted with large swirls for eyes. Tossing the little rat Pokémon to the side she moved out of the way.

* * *

Hana watched the quick battle. She knew that battling was easy, but now was the catching part. Taking her ready pose, she threw the ball after the down Pokémon. Rattata bounced off the ground and landed in a bush. The pokéball flew right in after it.

There was a flash of red and the sound of a ball closing and dropping to the ground. Hana stood there dump struck. Then she let out a cheer and ran over to the bush. Parting the bush she stopped. "What the Hell?" she said.

She felt a presence next her, and looked over at Ash and Misty. She sighed and looked back to the Rattata still lying there. "I tried to tell you I can't catch pokémon."

Reaching down she picked up the ball. Without a word she went back over to continue making lunch.

"I don't understand…" Misty said. " I just watched you throw the ball, if Rattata is still right here. Then what did you catch?" she asked turning to Hana. Even Ash looked confused.

Sighing, Hana took out the ball and looked at it. "I told you… I can't catch Pokémon. It just doesn't work out." Tossing the ball with a defeated throw, the ball opened to release the Pokémon. The Pokémon took form and appeared. It was an orange and yellow lizard. 'Charrrr…" the little lizard pokémon yelled. The most outstanding featured about the pokémon though was the flame blazing brightly on the end of its tail. "Fire-types are the only pokémon that I can catch."

* * *

Ash was truly stunned. Not only had he battled and beaten the Rattata, Faia had been the one to battle. "_Ash I don't understand. How could she miss?_"

"I don't know Faia, but I think that she was telling us the truth." Walking over to the little lizard pokémon, and examined it. Pulling out his Dex he again learned the information about the lizard.

"**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon**

Along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Charmander is one the three common starter Pokémon for Kanto.

**Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a****tailed bipedal****salamander****.**** Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, and a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies.**

**Charmander has been described as cute in appearance; however, one may have to regard it with caution, as its slashing claws are sharp and strong, and thus potentially dangerous.**

**Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of****Fire-type****attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like**** '****Flamethrower****' ****and**** '****Fire Blast****'. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of**** '****Dragon Rage****'. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use**** '****Slash****'. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes.**

**Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered of its evolution line. Its health and emotions can be easily read by paying attention to the flame on the tip of its tail. For example, if the flame grows suddenly, the Charmander is probably angered, and perhaps even using a**** '****Rage****' ****attack. It is scarce in the wild. Most are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starters by****Professors****. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. It is often regarded as the most difficult Pokémon to start with.**

**There are some trainers who choose it anyway under the impression that it is stronger than****Bulbasaur****or****Squirtle****. However, while a Charmander can certainly grow to be a very powerful Pokémon, its strength in battle is very closely connected to its condition and health. Therefore, like a real fire, it must be tended to regularly and not strained or neglected.**

**Most Trainers should not have a problem with this, though impatient ones who expect it to be very strong right off the bat will have severe difficulty raising this Pokémon. Some trainers****abandon their Charmanders in the search or favor of another stronger pokémon. Most trainers are asked to make an oath or promise not to abandon their pokémon, however there are those that disregarded this promise. Charmander's are also stubbornly loyal to their trainers.**

**Charmander is rarely found in the wild. Sometimes they can gather in extremely hot areas, such as active volcanoes. They can also thrive in craggy mountains or in rocky, heated crags and caves along the coast of the****Sevii Islands****. Their final evolution,****Charizard****, also inhabits the ****Charicific Valley****or near mountain chains. However, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is normally native to****Kanto****.**

**Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. The few places where Charmander can be seen in the wild, they usually hunt and gather in small packs, and will call others over if any sort of food is found.**

**Abilities: Blaze, and Solar Power**"

"Huh… well I wonder if you were a trainers pokémon." He asked.

"Either way… it doesn't matter anymore. This little charmander is now my pokémon, and my responsibility." Hana said walking over. Lowing herself on to the ground she placed a bowl of pokéfood on the ground in front of the Charmander.

"Sorry, about all this… I know you might not want to be captured and trained by me… but I want to ask you. Will you be one of my partners and help me with my dream of having adventures and fun?"

Charmander looked at her for a short time then gave a cry and turned to its food. Happily it dug into the food.

"_She said that she will help her._" Faia told Ash. Ash smiled at faia, and was about to say something about it; when Pikachu ran up close to the fire pokémon. "pika… pika-pikachu… chu, pi-pi-pika… pikachu…"

No one in the group would understand what was being said, but Ash could understand his pokémon's thoughts, and speech.

The Charmander looked at Pikachu and then started talking away. After some time, Charmander stopped talking and started eating again. Pikachu then looked at Ash. "_She was a trainer's first pokémon. But her trainer was upset with her because she didn't want to listen. The trainer thought she was a boy and tried to nickname her something stupid. Then the trainer started beating her, and used another pokémon to punish her. Then she released her. She was looking for a new trainer and wants to help Hana._" Pikachu said to him.

Ash smiled at this and stood. Looking down at Hana he addressed her. "I think she wants to help you Hana. Maybe she will be able to help you catch another pokemon that isn't a fire-type."

"How do you know she is a female?" the two girls were now looking at ash expectantly. "Simple, the pokédex told me…" he said. He knew it was a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh…" was the only answer they gave.

* * *

Once they finished lunch, and met all of the pokemon. They cleaned up the area, and made their way in towards town.

As they walked they came to a ledge that over looked the road leading into town. Jumping on to a big bolder, as looked out over Pewter. "Alright… now that I'm here in Pewter, I'm ready for my first challenge in becoming a Pokémon Master."

"Excuse me young man, but did you say a master of Pokémon? You look like a new trainer. How exactly do you plan on becoming a pokémon master?" a man asked. Looking down Ash, Misty, and Hana saw a man sitting there. He was wearing a faded yellow shirt and warn green kakis. He had a red snow bini on, bulled low shadowing his eyes. Below the shadowed eyes was a big busy beard.

"Oh, I plan on fighting gym leaders, and winning the Pokémon league. While I'm on my journey to become a master; I will meet new Pokémon, and make new friends. I will train and catch Pokémon. I will learn everything about them, and become the very best like no one has." Ash said with a confident voice.

"Huh… If you challenge the Pewter City Gym, it won't matter. You won't beat Brock. He is extremely strong and powerful." The man said.

Hana sighed and walked down the steps to stand in front of the man. "What would you know mister? I doubt you're even a Pokémon trainer. If you're going to talk to people; you should be a little nicer. It is his dream you know. So next time you talk to someone about their dream, have a little respect, and don't bash on their dream." With that she turned and started walking off into town.

Ash was taken aback after that little outbreak. Sighing, Ash went down the ladder and fallowed after her. Misty was close behind.

* * *

After finding a map of Pewter, they went to the Pokémon center for dinner and have a poke check-up. Sitting around the table they talked about the man, and what he had said about Brock.

"Man I can't wait to challenge Brock. If that guy was right about brock I am in for a good fight." Looking at Faia he smiled.

She had gotten a lot of stairs and double takes when they entered the town. Ash couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day that a person got to see a legendary Pokémon. She was currently being petted by a lot of school children that had been on a field trip to the Pokémon center. She would let out a low rumbling grow of gratification as she was petted.

"I think I am going to have Faia sit out on this first gym battle." He said.

Misty who was about to take a bite of food; stopped and looked at him. "Why would you do that. Faia is an extremely powerful Pokémon. It would be stupid not to use her in a gym battle."

"I agree with misty.." Hana said as she took a bite. She chewed her food and swallowed before continuing. "Faia is the Legendary Flame Dog Pokémon, Entei. I bet money that she alone could win your Gym battle."

"Oh I know she could. I have no doubt about her. She could win them all for me. But I want this first Gym battle to be done with my other Pokémon, before I use her in a gym battle. Then the rest of the gyms are going to be a cake walk. If gambling were legal on battles; my money goes on Faia every time, hands down.

"_So if you will not use your partner in battle. Who will you chose and what is your stratagem?_" Faia asked after the children had left. She turned her attention to her dinner knowing that Ash couldn't directly answer her.

Ash smiled and took a bite before telling Faia his plan. "My plan is simple. My starter will be Metapod, fallowed up by Spearow, with Pikachu as clean up. Depending on the number of Pokémon allowed that will determine my line up. It is a 100% positive plan for Metapod and Pikachu. It will be the best line up I can get without Faia." He took another bite hoping the sound of his chewing would drown out the voice of Misty, who began to yell at him.

"You idiot, you know perfectly well, that Brock has Rock/Ground Pokémon. Pikachu is electric, the type disadvantage for rock and ground. They'll wipe the floor with Pikachu. You know that water would be the best plan. I even know someone who could lend you a water type for the battle." She finished with a sleigh smile.

"I dislike Misty's comment about the types, but I have to agree with her. Using her water Pokémon would help you a lot." Misty was smiling nodding her head. Then she face planted into to the table as what Hana finally connected. "I know that misty will let you use one of her Pokémon. Maybe if you bag her, she might let you use Gyarados."

Again Misty nodded then sweat dropped at Hana's next words. "If I had a Water type, I'd let you borrow it without a second thought. I mean what female trainer wouldn't help out a cutie."

"No, I will do it with my Pokémon." He said, ubliviouse or ignoringtheir comments. "What is the point of trying to become a Pokémon master, if I have to deepened on others to win." Misty and Hana looked hurt by this, but they tried to not show it. "I'm not saying that I don't want your help, or friendship or anything. I want your support, and encouragement. I want to be friends with both of you, and your Pokémon. If you want to help me win the Boulder Badge, then battle me, and help my Pokémon get stronger."

Hanna looked a little better by his words, but she could see Misty wasn't getting it. "It's a great dream to have Ash. If you want to battle my Pokémon, then that's what I will do to help you. I will stand behind you 100% as we travel together." She took a drink and continued. "But I have a request for you Ash."

Ash was eating with his eyes closed stopped chewing and swallowed his full mouth of food. He locked eyes with her. All his attention focused on her. "I want you to return the favor to me. I have a goal and dream too." She paused and a look of deep thought crossed her face. "I haven't told you my goal and real dream. You see…

When I was little I lived in the woods on this mountain. My parents both loved me, and everything was great. Even my older brother loved me. He left on his Pokémon journey, and I never heard from him for the longest time. One day out of the blue he returned with a bunch of Pokémon badges, and Pokémon. He gave me my first Pokémon. It was a great time. After a month he left for another Pokémon journey. He left my parents with his prized Pokémon." Reaching behind her she took out two balls. One was a regular ball, and the other a ball they had never seen before.

With a flash of light two Pokémon appeared in a flash of white. The first two thing they noticed what the temperature dropped, and the air became foul with a horrible stench. A couple of people near to them shivered. Others gaged and began to chough.

Ash smiled, and pulled out his dex.

"**Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon,**

**Froslass doesn't have any feet, so she floats in the air like her counterpart,****Glalie. What appears to be her torso is hollow, which is the reason for her surprisingly low weight. This "body" resembles a****kimono, especially due to the fact that the red band around her waist is reminiscent of an****Obi. Her arms, which hang off the sides of her head like ears, are flared at the wrist to further give it a kimono look. **

**The flared portions of her arms have a dappled light blue coloration, and Froslass's hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped like a droplet of water turned on its side. The head has two ice crystals on top of it, as well as several holes through which a purple skin can be seen. From two of them, crystal-blue eyes with yellow****scleras****peek out. A small mouth can be found below her white "mask".**

**Froslass is a female-only species. Some consider****Glalie****to be the male counterpart although it can be either gender.**

**Froslass has the ability to freeze foes with her -58 degrees Fahrenheit (-50 degrees Celsius) breath and create illusions to manipulate both her prey and foes as evidenced in the anime.**

**Foslass' behavior is somewhat reminiscent to that of the****Yuki-onna**** monster from ****mythology, since it will wander around snowstorms or blizzards to find unsuspecting humans and prey and will attack by freezing them into solid ice. They are said to secretly put the frozen corpses of their victims on display. Froslass are also very caring and will protect those who she loves and trusts, especially their****young.**

**Froslass are very rare, and live in very snowy areas. **

**Froslass is evolved form of****Snorunt****.**

**Type: Ice, and Ghost**

**Abilities: Snow Clock, and Cursed Body**

* * *

**Muk, the Sludge Pokémon,**

**Muk look****very similar****to its previous form,****Grimer. The main differences are that Muk is larger than Grimer, and has a wider mouth and smaller eyes.**** A toxic fluid seeps from its body as its body is made of a powerful poison. This Pokémon smells so awful, it can cause fainting. It's so stinky! Muk's body contains toxic elements, and any plant will wilt when it passes by. As it moves, a very strong poison leaks from it, making the ground there barren for three years. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact.**

**In the past, recorded accounts of assignation attempts; were committed by using this poison that was emanated from Muk's body. For the longest time, Muks body fluid was known as the deadliest poison on earth. Many today still fight and argue over Once an antidote was made that could counteract the poison, it was not uncommon to see royalty and lord carrying a small vile of the antidote.**

**When toxicity of Muk's form has reached its highest the point. A single drop of it can make an entire lake stagnant and rancid. If person were to come into contact with any of the harm full sludge; they could contract****influenza or other side effects****, or even die from the sludge.**

**Their infamous stench increases in the summertime, due to the toxic substances in its body intensifying. Their ability to exist in the environment without it becoming completely hazardous to other life forms may be attributed to their ability to actively control their toxins. As they would likely never want to deliberately pollute a river or spread any harmful diseases, unless provoked.**

**As a fully evolved Pokémon, Muk is capable of using the****moves**** '****Hyper Beam****'****and**** '****Giga Impact****'.**

**In the wild, Muk usually take charge of their family of Grimer and are very protective.**

**This Pokémon likes warm and moist places. Groups of them accumulate in dirty places, such as garbage dumps or sewers. They sometimes also reside in dirty back alleys of towns. **

**Despite their penchant for thriving in dirty, contaminated places, they do seem to have a limit as to how much pollution they can tolerate, as no Muk lived in****Lake Lucid****of fifty years ago until some work was made on purifying it. Wild Muk are normally found only in****Kanto****.**

**Muk can virtually eat anything. They will eat anything that is already contaminated. They tend to prefer contaminated food****, but will not go out of their way for the delicacy. If there is contaminated food, usually the lead Muk of the family will take first pick of the contaminated food.**

**Type: Poison**

**Abilities: Stench, Sticky Hold, and Poison Touch**"

Ash closed the Dex and examined the two in front of him. Froslass was exactly as described in the entree. The little ghost pokémon, caught him looking at her, she quickly drifted over to hover by Hana.

The Muk was not what he had been expecting. The usual giant purple sludge was extremely small. He had seen a Muk before at Oaks place, but that had been before the Muk had been traded for another Pokémon. That Muk had been hug, and had tackled him. It was big enough to cover the Professor. Hana's Muk wouldn't even cover his shoes.

"The Muk was my brother's special and most powerful Pokémon. But he never returned, and was never heard from again. It broke my mom's heart.

About a year or two after he left, there was a mud slide. I was with Muk, and Froslass in the forest away from the house. The Mud slide demolished the house, and took the lives of my parents.

I had to leave to go live with my Aunt. I got a new pokéball made for Muk. Then I… I left a year ago to go on a Pokémon journey. Ash my goal is to find my brother. I have been looking for ever since he left. If you want me to help you with training, then I want you to help me when I finally find a clue as to where he disappeared to."

Ash thought about it. "Okay it's a done deal."

The two smiled and then their attention was brought back to Misty who had tears running down her face. "Misty, I know that Hana's story was touching."

"But not that touching…" Hana finished.

Misty's face grew red, and then she looked at the two wiping tears away. "It was a touching story, but I'm crying for a different reason. That smell Muk is putting off is way too strong. Everyone else in here, left a few moments after Muk came out." The looked at the tiny sluge Pokémon that was hugging Hana's leg.

They blinked and looking around. They found Misty to be correct. Laughing, the Pokémon were recalled, and they finished their dinner.

* * *

(Note: Please read all Notes at beginning and end of story…)

* * *

Ash awoke earl the next morning. Sitting up he looked across the room to the girl's side of the room. Misty was sound asleep on the top bunk. She was slightly snoring. It was so quiet, that you wouldn't know she snored unless it was completely silent.

Hana was asleep in the lower bunk, with Flareon sleeping at the bottom of her bed. Surprisingly, her giant Arcanine was curled up right next to her bed. She had told Ash and Misty that Blaze, her Arcanine, liked to sleep outside his ball, and protect her while she slept. It was like she was his pup or something that drove Blaze to protect her.

Sighing, Ash crawled to the end of his bed and on to the floor. Faia was curled up at the end of his bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he stepped onto the floor. "_Up early? Ash, this is not like you. What do you plan to do?_"

Ash stepped over her, which was more like hopping over her. He began to dress. "I thought I would go out early, to the marked for supplies, and a walk. Maybe I will get a little training in."

Moving to the door he opened it as quietly as possible, and stepped through. He closed the door after Faia had exited and was clear of the door. Together they went down to the front desk where a Chansey was working. He got his pokémon and left. Outside he walked over to a bench that was facing to the east. Sitting he watched the sun rise. Faia sat next to him in silence.

"Hey Faia what happened to Pikachu?" he asked.

"_Oh, after you fell asleep. He went to over to Misty's bed to sleep with her. Perverted little mouse._" She told him.

About an hour or two the two went into town to get some supples. As they exited the Pokémart they made their way back toward the Pokécenter.

"Excuese me…" a voice called out to him. Looking around, Ash noticed a young man with spiky brown hair. He was wearing an orange shirt with a green fishing vest. Four big pockets covered the front of the vest. He was also wearing brown jeans, held up by a belt that had two pouches. The guy's most outstanding feature was his eyes.

(AN: if any of you have never watched Pokémon, then you have no clue what his eye look like. I advise you to go look up a pic of brock.)

"Yeah?" the guy walked over to Faia and reached out to touch her. "My names Brock, is this you're Pokémon?" Ash nodded. "I have never seen and Entei before. Where did you get it?"

"I have been with her for a long time. She and I are in a little bite of a hurry." Ash told him. Then a thought struck him. "You wouldn't happen to know were the Gym is?"

Brock smiled and turned to him. Faia showed her displeasure of having the rub down by growling a little. Brock took a step away from her. Eyeing her, or at least that's what Ash thought Brock was doing. "ye-y-yeah, I know. If you like I can take you there right now."

Together, they walked to the gym. Once there, Ash smiled. "Thanks Brock. But I have to go now…"

"So you must be a Pokémon trainer. Here to challenge me to a battle." Brock said with a smile.

"Yep, but I'm not ready for the battle yet. I was hoping to battle you tomorrow, and then move on to the next city. So I'll see you tomorrow brock." With that he left the Brock standing there.

* * *

"Ash, where have you been?" Misty yelled at him as she saw him walk in to the pokécenter.

"I was out and about… I just came back to get Pikachu, and a few things." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Hana sighed and stood up. She walked over to him, and held out her arms. She was holding Pikachu out to him like a little child. "Well, here is Pikachu. Now how about we go out for some training?" she asked.

Taking a thinking pose, he thought about it all of a few seconds. "Yeah we could do that. In fact you can help me train Pikachu for tomorrow's battle with brock. If I can, I will try to find moves to teach him."

Misty sighed. "And I'm forgotten completely, with an unanswered question." She mumbled under her breath as she followed them outside.

They all walked over to a large clear area. It looked to be a common place to train, and battle. Ash sat down with a book out that he had retrieved from his room. "Pikachu... go stand a little ways off." He looked back at the page, and continued to read. "_Ash what are you going to teach me?_" Pikachu called out.

Ash continued to read about the move he wanted. Nodding his head, Ash stood, and pulled out his pokéballs. Throwing them into the air he called out his Pokémon. "Okay guys, I need you all to go out in pairs, and find rocks no bigger than this." He held up a pebble, that about the size of a shrunken pokéball. (AN: about the size of a Ping-Pong ball) "I will need a lot of these rocks to train pikachu in a new move."

Faia, Spearow, and pidgeotto gave a cry, "_Alright!" _and ran/flew off to collect rocks.

Hana smiled and called out all her Pokémon too. All eight pokemon gave a cry and took off to collect rocks too, after Hana told them what to do.

"Hana, how come you have eight pokémon with you, and not six?" Misty asked. Hana's smile faded, as she thought.

"You know I never thought about it before. But I guess it is because I have never been registered as a Pokémon trainer, and I have to where to send the extra Pokémon I catch."

"What about the Professor? The professor you got your first Pokémon from? Can't you send them there?" Ash threw out. He too wanted to know why she had more Pokémon. If it was possible to carry more Pokémon, he wanted to as well.

"Ash don't you remember?" Misty chided him. "Her first Pokémon was a gift from her brother. She never went to a professor from her first Pokémon."

"She right Ash. Because of that, when I catch over six Pokémon, they don't get sent there. I carry them around with me. They are my friends and now my only family. So why would I send them away?" Hana said.

Misty and Ash were about to comment, and ask more questions, but a cry caught their attention. All the Pokémon were gathered around a giant pile of rocks. The pile itself was four or five feet tall.

Smiling ash walked over to the pile, and picked up a hand full. "Pikachu, the move you are going to learn in 'Iron Tail', to learn the move, you are going to have to deflect these rocks that we are going to throw at you. You can only deflect the rocks using only your tail. Don't move from that spot either.

This will build up the muscles in your tail. After that it will be a simple step of practice. We will move on from there." He turned to the girls and all the pokemon. "Everyone pick up some rocks and toss them at Pikachu. We are not aiming to hurt him, so one at a time, and not too hard of a throw."

Taking up a position he started tossing rocks at Pikachu. Showing the group of throwers how to toss the rocks; this also got Pikachu ready, and practiced for the group. Once the group joined in and got use to throwing. Pikachu picked up the pace of deflecting rocks. After an hour of throwing rocks/dropping rocks in the case of Spearow and Pidgeotto; Hana had asked Ash if some of her Pokémon could lean the move.

They took a break while Ash went back to the book to read more about the move. He learned that so long as Pokémon have a tail, they had the potential to learn 'Iron Tail'. So when they started up again Flareon, Charmander, and Vulpix joined Pikachu deflecting rocks. After another two hours pikachu's tail lit up as he hit a rock. Every one starred, and they gave a cry of joy at the accomplishment.

"Okay Pikachu take a small break, then it is back to training in the second part." Looking over at Metapod who was sunbathing, he called out, "Metapod, I hope you have enjoyed yourself but now it is time to train and get stronger."

Metapod snapped to attention as it heard about the training. "Metapod you are going to use 'Harder'. Try to last as long as you can. "Pikachu will use 'Iron Tail' on you until he has mastered the attack, or until you evolve.

"_Okay Ash…_" the two pokémon called out. Turning back to Hana's Pokémon they continued to teach 'Iron Tail' to Hana's Pokémon.

Ash and the gang stood outside of the Pewter City Gym. It looked like a big pile of boulders. All of them arranged into a square shaped a building. Steel beams outlined the building, giving support to the stone building.

Sighing the group walked in. All the lights were turned off. "Hello?" Hana called out.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out. The group swat dropped. "_Is he really that stupid Ash?_" Faia asked. 'You are kidding right; I had an appointment to battle him.' Ash thought.

"Uh… It's me Ash. You didn't forget that we had a battle today, right Brock?" he asked.

The light all turned on and the group had to blink several times. "All right, I accept your challenge. This will be a two on to battle. You may switch your Pokémon out at any time. You are free to surrender or forfeit the battle at any time."

There was a loud click and the sound of machines starting up. Looking to either side, Ash saw the battle area moving into place from both sides. Taking two steps forward the group jumped onto the moving battle field, so they weren't hurt or crushed as the battle field came together.

Brock gave a grunt as he jumped from his pedestal to the battle area taking his position in the trainer box. The group moved to the challenger's trainer box. Hana, and misty move on past the box to just outside of the box. Faia stood next to Ash, with Pikachu sitting on her head.

Brock took out a ball, and threw it into the air in the battle field. The ball opened releasing his Pokémon. The ball then flew back to brock. The Pokémon reformed and gave its battle cry as it appeared. "_Geodude!_"

taking out his dex, Ash scanned the rock pokémon.

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon,**

**Geodude is a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and****muscular five-fingered arms****.**

**Throwing rocks****is a common type of offense used by Geodude. As Geodude is also a****Ground****type, it can use moves like****Earthquake****. Geodude also possesses the ability to****explode****. It has the ability to levitate, although is not****unaffected from attacks from the ground****.**

**Geodude usually sit still on mountain paths or in****caves****, which is why they are often mistaken for rocks. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths, hoisting itself over. Geodude also uses its arms to swing its fists around when angered, such as when it is stepped upon carelessly. Geodude are proud of their sturdy bodies and bash against each other in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food.**

**Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails, fields, under rocks, or in caves. They are a common sight in****Kanto****,****Johto****,****Hoenn,****and****Sinnoh****.**

**Type: Rock, and Ground**

**Abilities: Rock Head, Sturdy, and Sand Veil**"

"All right lets do this Butterfree" Ash yelled as he threw Butterfree's pokéball into the air. The ball opened and Butterfree materialized. He was flying in all his glory, and seemed to be pleased that he was getting to battle. Ash smiled at his pleased pokémon remembering Butterfrees successful evolution from the day before.

* * *

After hours of training, Pikachu had mastered 'Iron Tail'. Hana's Pokémon had gotten over the first step and were now hitting Metapod to master the move.

As Vulpix jumped into the air to hit Metapod, her tail took form, and Mastered the 'Iron Tail'. Just as it came down on Metapod. The hit struck home, but had no effect. Hours of using harden, had intesifyed the Harden, making it into an ultimant defence. Metapod lit up in a brilient white light.

Everyone stared in aw as Metapod cracked and evolved into Butterfree. Metapod was happy for this, and flew around in excitement. Ash was pleased to see his Pokémon evolve. Pluing out his Dex he checked Butterfree, for information and a movelist.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. Unlike true insects, it only has four legs, which are a pale blue color. It has a nose-like structure, which is a similar color. The coloration of a Butterfree's body is a darker purple-blue. It has large veined wings, which are white with black markings. These markings can help distinguish male and female individuals. It has large compound eyes that tend to be a reddish color. Like members of the order Lepidoptera, Butterfree's two pairs of wings are covered in fine scales. Its legs are covered in fine hairs, which aid in the collection of honey.

**A female has black spots on the lower parts of her wings. Some report they're purple instead.**

**The waterproof scales on Butterfree's wings are loosely attached, and if the Butterfree flaps them hard enough, they will be released into the air. This resulting "****dust****" is toxic, and can be irritating if inhaled. In some cases, additional powders will be mixed in, some****causing sleep****and others****paralysis****.**

**In addition to the usual powers possessed by Bug-type Pokémon, Butterfree also learns a variety of powerful****Psychic-type****moves.**

**Butterfree spends most of its time foraging for nectar and pollen, locating the flowers by its sense of smell. In the wild, they need to eat constantly. Special adaptations such as waterproofing on their wings, and tiny hairs on their legs let them gather food even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles from their nest in search of honey.**

**Butterfree can be found in forests and wooded areas with high amounts of moisture and mist. They can also sometimes be found flying near the ocean, which may be part of Butterfree's migratory breeding pattern. This Pokémon's natural range includes****Kanto****,****Johto****, ****Sinnoh****,****Unova****and****Guyana****.**

**Butterfree collect and consume pollen and honey from flowers. Butterfree also consume sap from trees if they have been opened by Heracross.**

**Abilities: ****Compoundeyes, and Tinted Lens**

**Known Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore**"

To celebrate they had all gone out to eat. They later retuning to the Pokécenter for health check-ups/rest. They all went to bed, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

"Butterfree, fly up high out of Geodude's reach."; "_You got it Ash… I will teach this over grown rock how to play really hard!_" Ash sweat dropped, because of how lame butterfree sounded. He sometimes wished he couldn't hear or understand the lame.

"Geodude use rock throw… try to hit butterfree out of the air." Brock commanded.

Picking up rock that looked to big to be picked up. Geodude began to throw rocks at butterfree. Ash thought that flying up high would protect butterfree. But he was wrong. Geodude had the strength the make the rocks into missiles that struck the roof of the Gym.

'I guess that explains why the building is made out of stone.' Ash thought. "Butterfree, use 'Sleep Powder', and then use 'Stun Spore'."

Butterfree gave his battle cry and flew all over the field, spreading the powder everywhere. Geodude had the type advantage, but it still had to breathe.

"Geodue, hold your breath as long as you can." Brock called out, but he was too late. Geodude had already inhealed a lot of the powder and was falling asleep. Soon a large snot bubble had formed and was growing and shrinking with Geodude's breathing.

"'Stun Spore' then use confusion until Geodude is unable to battle." Ash called. "_you got it Ash…_" Butterfrree yelled. Flying over the field Butterfree released a fine dust and powder that sparkled a golden yellow.

Brock was beginning to worry about his favorite rock type. He was getting ready to call out instructions when he saw and heard the attack.

Geodude seazed up, and began to shack and cring as the powder took effect. Ture to Ash's command. Butterfree used Confusion to take control of Geodude. It was like a Baseball covered in rocks flying up into the air and then down into the ground. Each time geodude was lifted. It would be sent flying back into the ground with a little faster speed.

"Geodude, No!" Brock yelled. After a minute, Ash called Butterfree off of the attack, and let the dust settle. Geodude was in a large and shallow crater. Large spirals were in its eyes.

Brock grunted and pulled out Geodude's ball. A red light shot out and hit the down rock Pokémon. "You may have beaten Geodude Ash. However, I doubt you win against my next Pokémon. "Onix… Go!"

He threw a new ball and released his last Pokémon. Ash knew about Onix, and their weaknesses. But he wanted to know more about them.

"**Onix the Rock Snake Pokémon,**

**Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Onix magnet brain acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. Onix's body becomes more rounded and smoother as it grows with age. Also as it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. A fully-grown Onix measures at an enormous 28 feet 10 inches. Making Onix the third largest known pokémon known to mankind. However during evolution, Onix gains another 2 feet becoming a Steelix.**

**Onix tunnels under the ground at a recorded record of over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors. If they take a hard enough blow and their body falls apart, they can regrow the rest in a matter of a few weeks. This trait is also seen happening with****Arbok****. Onix are capable of rotating their head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees. Using this special ability to rotate, they grid and chip away overly lager boulders into smaller rocks for consumption. **

**They are very hotheaded Pokémon and will constantly attack humans and Pokémon when various objects are caught in its craggy body. However, domesticated Onix will show signs of distress instead of attacking others. Many trainers and pokémon have been crushed to death by this Pokémon. Due to this pokémons hard rock, and sometimes diamond like body it has high defense, that lowers during battles as it receives strong physical attacks. this lowering of defense does not come without a positive side effect. As rock and defense is chipped away, the speed of Onix grows; making this pokemon, very dangerous in the wild and powerful in battles.**

**Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though they prefer underground tunnels with little light. It can also be found in craggy mountains and abandoned mines. It is most common in****Kanto****,****Johto****, and****Sinnoh****, with some rare appearances in****Unova****.**

**Onix eats large boulders and rocks. Opening its large mouth while tunnling, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels.**

**Type: Rock, and Ground**

**Abilities: Rock Head, Study, and Weak Armor**"

'I want one…' Ash thought. "Okay Butterfree, do the same thing to Onix that you did to the battle up so we can move on."

Butter free cryed and moved to do as commanded. "Onix 'Dig' and watch it out until the 'Stun Spore' has settled. Then use 'Rock Slide'." Brock called out.

Ash was shocked to see the giant pokemon roar and then dive head first into the ground. Dust kicked up, and hide the battle from sight. As the dust and smoke cleared, he was a large hole. The golden yellow dust was just reaching the ground to start settleing.

'Not good, not good, not good' he thought. 'If I can't see or attack him then how do I beat him?'

Before Ash could think of something a voice cut through his thoughts. "Come on Ash you can do it!" looking up and to his right. He was Hana yelling and cheering for him. Misty was next to her, staring intently at the ground trying to find the large rock pokérmon. She had a pokéball in hand, as though she wanted to help or interrupt the battle.

What surprised Ash the most was the large group of kids that was there watching. They all looked a lot alike to brock. It took a moment to realize that they were brocks family. There was a cry, and Ash's attention was pulled back to the battle quickly.

In his distracted stat, onix had surfaced, and attacked. Butterfree had waited for a command. It had been too late to realize nothing was going to be shouted before the attack hit. Ash watched Butterfree fall with the rocks, and slam into the ground. With a sigh, he pulled out his pokéball and returned Butterfree.

"You know, you should really pay better attention to the battle at hand. It is distracting to have beautiful girls in the gym, but that is no excuse. Call out your next Pokémon, and let onix finish it off, to end this battle." Brock yelled across the field.

"Sorry Butterfree… I promise that I will do better next time we battle." He whispered to his pokéball. "_Ash, it was an accident that all make sometimes. Do not hurt yourself over this defeat. The battle is far from over. We all make mistakes… let us learn from this battle, and move forward to victory._"

Ash looked over at Faia. "I know… I agree with you." Turning his head the other way, he looked down at pickachu. Sparks of stack were crackling over its cheeks. Little paws curled into fists.

"Alright buddy, you are fired up, so get out there and win this battle." Pickachu gave a cry and ran out to the field to stand before Onix. "_Right on…_"

"You must be jokeing! Sending out a Pikachu, is downright sad and pathetic" Brock yelled at him. "It clearly stats how in inexperienced you are as a trainer. Your pikachu is weak. It's cute and cuddly stage clearly shows it to me. Pikachu is an electric type while Onix is a rock/ground type. With Electricity ineffective against Ground, Pikachu is clearly at the disadvantage in this battle. I I'll give you this one chance to correct your mistake. Switch out your pokémon, and let us battle."

Ash smiled. "Pikachu, 'Double team', then use 'Quick Attack'."

"I see, then I guess this battle and match will go to me. Onix, use 'Rock Throw'"

Pikacu Flashed White before Splitting into multiple images of Pikachu. They were fuzzy, and din't look to be real, but they were all that way so it confused Onix. Looking side to side, Onix Tried to locate the yellow mouse. Its tail light up, and it swong. Large rocks flew from the lgith part of the tail flying towards one of the images. They passed right through destroying the image.

The rest of the pikachu as one began running forward towards Onix. A white light left behind from its path. Pikachu collided with Onix, and the giant snake barley felt it or was moved by the attack. "Your attacks are useless. Onix has too high a defense." Brock yelled.

Ash smiled. He knew that if Pikachu could avoid all of onix's attacks the match would be his. "Pikachu, keep using 'Quick attack' and avoid all of onix's attacks." he commanded.

Pikachu did as instructed. Dodging all of the attacks and beating Onix up with the attacks. Onix never felt the effects of the attacks and never relented in the attacks it dished out. Brock wore a big smile in on his face. Thinking this match was over with.

"Onix finish this match with dig." Ash heard this and smiled. The great Snake roared and dived underground. This was the finishing attack. An attack that would make or break the battle for Ash.

The ground began to bulge where Pikachu was standing. "Pikachu jump into the air and finish onix with 'Iron Tail'!"

Pikachu did as it was told not a moment too soon. The ground erupted as onix emerged from its attack, only to miss. Pikachu's tail light up, and then dimmed into what look a steel coating over the tail.

Doing a front flip to strengthen the attack, Pikachu brought the tail down onto Onix.

Onix roared in pain, and its body exploded with the force of the attack. The watchers gasped, and were wide eyed by the power and the attack. Onix fell to the ground and did not move.

Brock yelled out to Onix and ran over to his Pokémon. Onix was shaking a little, but not responding.

Ash also ran over to the rock Pokémon, to help. Brock pushed him back and yelled at him to stay away. He then turned back to his Pokémon. Pulling out his Pokéball, he returned Onix and ran out of the Gym without a word.

Ash was confused. He understood what Brock was going through, but he needed the badge. Looking up to Misty and Hana he smiled and called out to them. "Come on you guys I think we should go."

Hana jumped over the rail and landed gracefully. Misty screamed at Hana's action and took off running after the girl down the stairs. She let out a sigh after see Hana safe. She then gasped when she saw them hugging. 'What the hell, get off my man!' she mentally screamed.

Releasing Hana Ash gave Misty a hug as well. "_You should be more careful around the girls Ash. Misty has daggers in her eyes for Hana, and Lust for you._" Pikachu said to him. The little mouse had jumped up to his favorite spot which turned out to be his shoulder.

Ash smiled at his partner, and rubbed its head. "Your right buddy it was a great battle and you did great."

"_I won't lie to you Ash; I look forward to the next battle._" Faia said as she nuzzled him.

* * *

The group entered the Pokécenter to see brock retrieving his Pokémon from the front desk.

"There you go Brock." Nurse Joy said to him. "Your Pokémon are all healed up, and ready to battle. I would suggest giving Onix a break from battles for a while. It needs time to regrow its body."

She smiled and then she noticed the group coming towards the desk. "Welcome to the Pokémon center. Can I help you?"

Brock turned and looked at the new group. His jaw dropped and an adable gasp escaped him. "Ash its you… I thought that you had already left for the next gym."

"Nope… you never gave me the Boulder badge. Not to mention that I want to give Butterfree a rest and check up from nurse joy." Stepping to the side of Brock, Ash stepped up to the counter. "If its all right with you nurse Joy, I would like you to have a look at Butterfree and all of my Pokémon before I leave for the next gym."

Nurse Joy smiled in excitement to be helping Pokémon again when boy's words to Brock made its connection. Her smiling face turned into a frown and she glared at Brock. "You didn't give him the Badge?" her voice was flat and devoid of all emotion.

Brock flinched and backed away from her. "Y-y-y-yes, I forgot to give him his badge…" the older boy said. "By the way Ash how did Pikachu defeat onix?" he questioned hoping to distract Nurse Joy.

Ash smiled. "Simple, I used the information from the pokédex to defeat you. You see Dex told me that onix has three special abilities that effect it in battle and outside of battles. The first one is Rock Head. It negates all damage Pokémon would take from backlash. So moves like 'Takedown', and 'Double-edge' would be great attacks with this ability. But not very good to me in winning the battle.

The next ability Onix has is called Sturdy, which makes it so that Pokémon can't be defeated in one hit. A great example would be a water type going against a ground type. It was an ability that worked against me and Pikachu and any other Pokémon that I use.

The last ability that Onix has is called Weak Armor. Weak armor weakens a Pokémon after every physical attack that hits. In the example of Onix, all the quick attacks that hit weakened Onix. To second side effect of weak armor is a speed boost. If you noticed during the battle that after ever quick attack onix got faster. That 'Dig' was super-fast and strong to boot.

I made my strategy based off everything I learned from Dex. With the two abilities of Onix I was able to use quick and weak attacks with pikachus speed, ending the match with one strong and well placed attack."

Brock was wide eyed and his hands balled into fists.

* * *

Hana leaned in close to Misty to whisper to her. "Is he always like this?"

"How would I know? I barley even know him." Misty hissed at her. In all honesty she was shocked that Ash could be so smart. She had heard the information from the pokédex, but she had been focused on the types then the abilities.

'He had a type disadvantage, and he still won. All based off of the information from the Pokédex. If he can do that what could he do in bed?' Misty paused mid thought. 'what the hell am thinking… bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…' shutting her eyes she focused on getting rid of those thoughts. All the thoughts were removed when hana leaned back over to her and whispered to her.

"If he can do all that battleing based off abilities. Imagin what he could do if he based it off type, and experience."

She was right, and misty knew that hana had eyes from her man. 'Why do I keep thinking of him as my man?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Hana stared at Ash while he explained his battle techniques. 'He is very talented. I know he will help me find my brother." She closed her eyes and took up a thinking pose. 'I wonder if he's single?' she thought with an evil smile to herself.

* * *

After Ash had given his Pokémon to Nurse Joy; Brock had given him the Boulder Badge. Brock then told him that it would be needed as proof that he had defeated the Pewter city gym. The young man then left the Pokécenter as fast as he could before Nurse Joy came back to talk to him about his duty as a Gym leader for Indigo League.

"So Ash…" Misty said, grabbing his attention. "have you registed for the Indigo League yet?"

Ash paled and then scratched the back of his head. "no, I haven't done that yet. I thought that I could just go around and beat all the gym leaders and then register right before the league started."

Hana, and Misty sweat dropped. "You are so stupid I swear… if you weren't so cute i…" Misty whippered under her breath as she turned away and made a fist thinking about hiting him.

"What was that misty?" Ash asked. Misty jumped realizing that she had said it out loud.

Hana smiled and covered for misty. "Misty was calling you stupid for not regersting at the first pokécenter you went to. The Indigo League started about a month ago, and you only have maybe nine to ten months to collect all eight badges and get the Indigo Plateau."

"She is right ash," Misty made a mental note to thank Hana later that night for the save. "The Indigo Plateau if were the Pokémon League for the kento region takes place. Its also has a lot of competition from tough trainers." She said.

She lead the group to dinner and they continued the conversation over their dinners. "Ash there is four preliminary rounds. Only the best 16 trainers can compete in the final rounds. Those rounds will determine who will face the Gauntlet of the Elite Four. If that trainer can beat all four they get to challenge the Champion."

Hana frowned and then thought about the winnings. "Misty what happens for the winnings?"

Misty smiled and looked happy. "The person who is wins the finals, gets to challenge the Gauntlet of the Elite Four, and has the right to open a gym for the Pokémon League. If the challenger wins the gauntlet; they get to challenge the Champion, and they can apply for a spot as a member of the elite four.

If the challenger is strong enough to win against the Champion he has the right to seize the title of current champion, and take over the champions spot to battle future challengers. If the challenger doesn't want to do this, then they can elect to battle other champions for their spot as champions or they can go and open a new region for the league as the new regional champion."

Ash and Hana starred at her for a while before ash broke the silence. "How do you know all of this?"

Hana was going to answer when Misty answered the question. "Ash, my Mother was a great pokémon trainer, and she was very good with what she did. She went to the indigo league and made it to the finals. She won the competition and was allowed to take the gauntlet challenge. She lost in the second battle. She returned home, and decided to make a gym for the league.

With her talents and strongest pokémon being Water type, she made a water gym for trainer to challenge. She was very good at her job, and not many trainers could beat her. Then she got pregnant with my older sisters. A few years after them I was born. When I was five, my father passed away, and left my mother to rise us, and run the gym.

The stress of all this made her sick, and a few years later she also passed away. The gym was going to be shut down. However my sisters and me, decided to take over the gym, and continue the legacy of my mothers."

She fell silent and let the tears fall from her eyes. Ash got up from his seat and hugged her. Soon, even Hana, and all to pokémon were hugging her, and trying to give their support and love. With Hana's help, they both lead her to bed in their room.

In the room, the got ready for bed and then talked a little.

"Ash what are your plans for tomorrow?" Hana asked.

Ash looked over at misty and told the girls his plans. He could see that misty wasn't too happy about going to the Cerulen City, but she knew that it was the next gym on the list. She wasn't going to fight with ash about it. So misty went to sleep knowing that the next day they would be leaving Pewter to go to her home town. She just hoped that she could pass through fast and quick before she got tied down into staying.

* * *

Ash's Pokémon:

**Entei/Faia**

**Type: Fire**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Abilities: Pressure, and Flash Fire**

**Known Attacks: 'Bite', 'Leer', 'Ember', 'Roar', 'Fire Spin'**

**Pikachu**

**Type: Electric**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild**

**Abilities: Static, and Lightning rod**

**Known moves: 'Growl', 'Thunder Shock', 'Tail Whip', 'Thunder Wave', 'Quick Attack', 'Electro Ball', 'Double Team', 'Slam', 'ThunderBolt', and 'Iron Tail'**

**Butterfree**

**Type: Bug**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild **

**Abilities: ****Compoundeyes, and Tinted Lens**

**Known Attacks: '****Tackle', 'String Shot', 'Harden', 'Confusion', 'Poison Powder', 'Sleep Powder', and 'Stun Spore'**

**Spearow**

**Type: Normale/ Flying**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Abilities: Keen Eye, and Sniper **

**Spearow knows: 'Leer', 'Growl', 'Peck', 'Fury Attack', and 'Pursuit'**

**Pidgeotto**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Normal/ Flying**

**Nature: Naïve**

**Abilities:**** Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, and Big Pecks**

**Known Attacks: 'Sand-Attack', 'Tackle', 'Gust', Quick Attack', 'Whirlwind', and 'Twister'**

**Weedle**

**Gender: Male**

**Type:Bug**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Abilities: Shield Dust, and Run Away**

**Known Attacks: 'Poison Sting', and 'String Short'**

* * *

Hana Shiroi's Pokémon

**Flareon**

**Vulpix**

**Arcanine**

**Houndour**

**Rapidash**

**Magby**

**Charmander **

**Muk **

**Froslass**

* * *

Misty's Pokémon:

**Staru**

**Starmie**

**Golden**

**Gyarados**


	4. Challenge Extended and Accepted

**Arthurs Note:** This is based off a challenge that I learned about. I was reading someone else's fanfic, who had taken the challenge. I like to look at the challenges, so I went to it and liked the challenge, and accepted. So give a small thanks to MathiasNightlord01 who gave the challenge out to begin with.

This is a little learning process for me, and I will try to do better in my writing. If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end. I hope to hear from you in the reviews. Enjoy!

**MAIN NOTE: **Hey everyone… been working on this chapter for a little while now and I desided to get it done and posted. Also another little fact. I have to evolve Pikachu her soon. Ether he will be evolving with the thunder stone in vermilion City, or later in Johto. So there will be a vote for pikachu. Evolve him in Vermilion or later in the story. Please vote and review.

* * *

Here are the polls as stands and finalized.

Catch Meowth – Yes…

Don't worry about Ash becoming too over powered by having Meowth. I have an excellent plan for him. Also don't expect or ask when he will be caught.

Hobbies

Evolution stones, and Pokéballs

It was very close between four of the picks there at the end, but it all worked out with my ideas. Thank you for your help there.

LASTLY!

Harem: Yes

In Harem:

Ash will be with… May X Dawn X Misty X OC (Hana) X Melody (Movie 2) X Cynthia X Elesa X Hilda

Ash has a total of eight girls… holy fuck, some guys have all the luck… I know eight girls is a large number for any guy, but hey, I set a fixed number that the girls had to have to be in the harem. So like I have been saying. If you don't like it… DON'T READ IT! Also don't ask when they will enter the harem, because I don't even know that.

* * *

**WARNNING! **

**Lots of pokédex entries. Fun to read sometimes, while loads of boring crap the rest of the time. If you hate the dex entries, skip them. It is simply there to telling you about the pokemon Ash sees. So I will tell you right now, that there are going to be about 600+ entries for the story. Don't like, DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Q. What is your name?

A. Verdeplague…

Q What is your quest?

A. to wirte out the best Fan Fiction known to Nerds…

Q. What is your favorite color?

A. Green…

You may pass

Ps. I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it…

* * *

**Human Talk** – "I want to be the very best…"

**Human Thought** – 'Like no one ever was…'

**Pokémon Talk** – "_To catch them is my real test…_"

**Pokémon thought** – '_To train them is my call…_'

**Pokémon Attack **– 'Thunder'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Challenge Extended and Accepted**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_She fell silent and let the tears fall from her eyes. Ash got up from his seat and hugged her. Soon, even Hana, and all the pokémon were hugging her, and trying to give their support and love. With Hana's help, they both lead her to bed in their room._

_In the room, they got ready for bed and then talked a little._

"_Ash what are your plans for tomorrow?" Hana asked._

_Ash looked over at misty and told the girls his plans. He could see that misty wasn't too happy about going to the Cerulean City, but she knew that it was the next gym on the list. She wasn't going to fight with ash about it. So misty went to sleep knowing that the next day they would be leaving Pewter to go to her home town. She just hoped that she could pass through fast and quick before she got tied down into staying._

* * *

Ash stretched his arms and yawned. He had been awoken by Pikachu. The sun was up and the morning was burning away. Looking over to the clock on the wall; he saw that the time was 10:20am.

Looking around the room, he noticed both girls were gone and their beds made. He looked for their bags, but found that they too were gone.

"_Good morning Ash…_" Faia greeted. She stretched and stood to leave the room. "_Now that your awake; I can go and finish my breakfast._" Ash panicked. He was missing one of the most important meals of the day.

Quickly he jumped out of bed, glade that his traveling companion had already left. He gathered his things and ran into the adjacent bathroom. After getting a shower and getting dressed. He ran out of the room.

A few minutes late he had found the cafeteria. He looked around and saw his two friends sitting at a table. "Ash!" Hana yelled as she saw him. He went over. Sitting down beside Hana, he looked at the last bits of food Misty had.

"Sorry Ash…" Misty said as she took a bite of food, and finished off the remains of her breakfast. "That was the last of breakfast I just ate."

"Wait, WHAT?" he yelled. "What do you mean that was the last of breakfast?"

Hana sighed, and looked at him. "Ash you have been asleep all morning. They stopped serving breakfast at 10."

She watched him pale and then begins to cry. Everyone besides Ash began to laugh.

"Oh knock it off Ash!" Misty said as she lifted a full plate from the seat next to her. "We knew you would want breakfast. So, we got an extra plate of food for you."

Giving his thanks, Ash dug into the food, like a he had never eaten before. After watching him for a few moments, Hana smiled, and then stood. "I think I am going to be sick if I watch you eat anymore." She made a heaving motion with her back turned to him. Misty laughed and then looked at Ash. She grimaced and looked away. Hana was right. It was sickening to watch him eat.

Faia sighed, then stood and moved closer to him. With a paw she smacked him in the back of the head. If this had been from a human, it would has moved his head a little and stung. But Faia caused his head to fly forward into the table with a loud BANG.

Misty gasped. She had never thought Faia would attack Ash like that. She didn't mind, because she had been on the verge of saying something. But this was a little over the top for the Legendary Dog. Hana spun around to investigate the sound of the bang. She had seen Ash's face in his food. Faia's Paw being lowered, and then the connections came to gather and she burst out laughing.

Ash lifted his head from the table with the plate still stuck to his face. He turned his head to Faia as the plate fell off. Bits of smashed food stuck to his face. Hana was pulled from her laughter at the sound of the plate hitting the floor. Upon seeing his face she began laughing harder than before.

"What the Hell was that for?" He asked.

Faia shook her head. "_You are completely discussing. Slow down and chew your food. How will you ever impress these females into mating with you, if you eat like a Snorlax starved of food?_" she berated.

Ash's mouth hit the floor, and he turned bright red. Never had he thought about getting a girlfriend. What shocked him the most was that Faia had suggested that he mate with Hana and Misty.

"Ash why are you blushing?" Misty asked. She was turning her head and leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Come on Misty, Ash is a guy." Hana said. "He is probably thinking perverted things about us." She smiled as Misty too went bright red. Ash's Blush turned even darker.

Ash grimaced and scratched the back of his head. 'If only she knew that was so close to what Faia had said' he thought. "Why would I think of you guys like that? Not that you aren't attractive or anything. It's just that I'm a little young for that kind of thing."

Hana had to give it to ash that he was speaking the truth of the matter, but he was for getting one thing. "Ash, you're a Pokémon trainer. That means you are considered an adult. You have left home to travel around on your own and that means you are old enough to choose to do those things."

"Hana's right about that Ash." Misty said and continued. "While I agree with her on the adult thing, I also thing that your too young to be doing those things. In fact I wouldn't mind being you're…" she cut off and blushed again.

"Wouldn't mind what Misty?" He asked.

Hana caught the remark and new what misty was thinking. She was also thinking along the same lines. "It was nothing Ash…" she said looking away.

Ash shrugged and stood up. "Well, I think it's time to head out for our next destination. Let's head to Cerulean City for the Cascade Badge."

* * *

(AN. I am skipping Mount Moon. I personally thought it was a stupid episode and was a waste of time to watch. But that is me. If you don't like that, tough.)

* * *

Ash stepped out into the brightly light sun… it had been a long three days under ground. Faia, rushed past him into the sun. She stretched out in the sun and the laid down to roll around in the sun. Ash heard laughing next to him as he looked over at Misty and Hana who were laughing at Faias antics.

"Well I say we mover off the path a little ways and break for Lunch or a light snack." He said.

Misty shook her head. "I don't think so Ash. Cerulean City is about a ten minute walk from here. I think we should push on to the Pokémon center. We can get a good night sleep. Then we can head to the gym for the badge."

Ash thought about it for a good two seconds and then agreed. Hana just shrugged her shoulders and continued on. Blaze was walking next to her, looking around the area for any danger.

Ash called Faia over and they continued on. Soon enough then came over a hill and looked down on Misty's home town. "Dang Misty never thought Cerulean would be this big." Hana said.

Together they made their way around the path through the switch backs. In no time at all, they made it to the Pokécenter. Walking up to the counter, Ash stepped up to the counter. "Hello Nurse Joy… can you do a checkup for me on my Pokémon and make sure that they are all in fighting order?" he asked. Hana moved up by Ash and placed her pokéballs on the counter as well, making the same request.

Nurse Joy smiled at them. "I would be happy to help your Pokémon. If you could just give me your names I will take them. Also if you could return your Pokémon to their balls that would help me out a little." Looking past Ash she saw Misty.

Hana pulled out blazes ball, and placed it with the other eight after retuning Blaze. Ash informed Nurse Joy that Faia and Pikachu didn't like their balls, and he wasn't going to make them return.

The pink haired woman accepted this and looked behind the two to Misty. "Misty, I thought you were leaving town to train and experience life a little?"

Misty looked at the nurse. "Yeah I did, but Ash here caught my eye. He also agreed to help me grow stronger as a water trainer. Then I am going to help him become a Pokémon master by teaching him all bout water Pokémon."

"I don't think there is much to learn from you. I did show you how to fish, and catch a water Pokémon. I won't even mention the Gyarados I caught and gave to you." Ash said under his breath to no one in particular. Hana reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"This is coming from a trainer who wants to be a Pokémon master, but doesn't even realize that he has to register for the Pokémon League if he wants to be a master." Hana said.

Nurse Joy laughed at the group. "Well, I better go back and take care of your Pokémon. Misty would you like me to take your Pokémon as well?"

After Misty had given her Pokémon to Nurse Joy they all headed to their room for a show before heading down to the dining hall for a good meal.

* * *

Hana stood in the shower rooms, washing when she heard the door open and someone enter. Turning her head to look at the new comer, she was surprised to see Misty enter the showers.

(**AN. The Bathrooms have community showers. If you don't know what that is, it is one room with no shower stalls. There are just a lot of shower heads and slick ass floors. It is really weird and uncomfortable some times in these showers. Just remember to keep your eyes up, and look straight ahead of you… ps. Don't drop the soap!**)

Hana thought that misty would have gone home to shower and rest. But here was this orange headed girl using the community showers. "Um Misty, why are you here? I thought you had a house here in Cerulean."

Misty started as she noticed Hana for the first time, but she just turned back to the shower to start it. They stood there in silence before Misty said something. "Hana, I have no love in being here. In fact I hate community showers. But I hate my home even more. I have three sisters that have made my life hell. They are the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City Lily, Violet, and Daisy. They are triplets that got the better of everything. I was the runt who was a mistake. I'm not pretty, I can't sing or dance and I'm a lot younger than them. They have always had admires. And my mother was always giving them nice things. But for some reason, I could never please my family."

Hana could see Misty getting red eyes, but because of the stream and water running over her. She couldn't see the tears. She knew it would be weird, but she had to do this. Misty gave a very small jump as she felt, Hanas arms wrap around her. Turning ever so slightly, she leaned her head on Hana's shoulder and cried. Hana gently rubbed her back, and told her that it would be okay.

After some time, Misty pulled away and looked at Hana. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing." She said. "Now lest talk about something that makes you a little more happy." Hana moved back over to her shower and retrieved her things. Soon she was standing next to Misty washing. "You like Ash don't you?"

Misty dropped her bar of soap hearing this. Hana laughed and retrieved the soap. "I take that as a yes." She stepped closer to Misty and proceeded to wash Misty's back. After a moment of washing, they switched and Misty returned the favor. "I thought I saw you glare at me the first time I met you two. To be honest I thought you both were dating or something. Could you believe my surprise and luck when I learned you weren't dating."

"Yeah I know what you mean. He is a handsome guy right. And his battling is amazing…" Misty said getting a dreamy sound to her voice.

"RIGHT!" Hana said loudly to pull Misty from her day dream. "I guess it is one of his many qualities that make him perfect."

"He's not perfect. If you ask me, he's far from it." Misty said tuning to face Hana. "You like him too, don't you?"

"Yes I do like Ash and if I can, I am going to get him to be my boyfriend." Hana said getting right into Misty's face. She was challenging the girl to try and stop her. "He is good looking, great with Pokémon and people. To top it all off, he is a thoughtful, caring, pleasing, and a talented young man. I beat he would be even be good in bed."

Misty's face turned red, in anger, and she step back to take a fighting stance. "Oh yeah, I know that he is selfless, caring, and handsome. Not to mention I like him a lot. In fact, I like him so much I am convinced that I am in love with him." She gasped, and covered her mouth with one hand.

Hana smiled and quickly moved forward to hug Misty. This shocked her, and silenced her. For a few moments the only sound was that of the showers running. "I am so glad you said that Misty. I have a proposition for you." Moving away from the shocked girl; she pulled Misty from the showers to the large bathtub that was for soaking, and relaxing. "Misty I want to admit to you right now; I too am in love with Ash. He caught my eye. And that's why I decided to travel with him."

She sighed and continued, "I know now that you also love Ash, and I believe that he would never willingly choose between two girls if he knew they both loved him. I think he would choose to be friends with both girls then to break one of their hearts. So…" she trailed off.

"So you want to know if I would be willing to share him with you if he ever showed signs of likening one of us." She finished for her. Hana gave a nod of her head. "Well, I think I can agree to that. I mean why fight over him, when we can both have him, right? And I think I would be for the better anyway. So what would that mean if we both got with him?"

Hana thought for a moment then smiled. "It would mean that Ash has two girlfriends. Not only that, but if other girls fell for him, we could just add them to the group, and then he would have his own little harem. Every guys fantasy, right?"

Misty blushed at the thought of being in a harem with other girls. Then she got a nose bleed as she imagined the activities they would be doing as a group. "I see you are a closet pervert." Hana said.

Misty panicked tuning away to wipe the blood away. She let out a loud and high 'EEP' when Hana wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Thank you Misty for not trying to fight me for Ash." she laid her head on Misty's back and sighed in relief.

* * *

Ash was sitting in the cafeteria, eating when both Hana and Misty sat down to eat their plates of food. Both girls wore small smiles. When he asked if anything was wrong or if anything happened; both girls would turn beat red in a deep blush. They would then grow silent and refuse to speak to him.

"So Ash, tell me. Have you registered for the League yet?" Misty asked hoping to change the subject of their embarrassment.

"No, I will after I make a call to a family friend. Then it will be off to bed." He said as he took a bite of his food. Nothing was said after this as they all finished their food.

Leaving the cafeteria, they entered the front lobby and made their way over to the phone booths. Sitting down Ash quickly entered a number and waited of the phone to be answered.

"Hello…" came the voice over the phone recover.

"Professor, its Ash…" he said.

"Oh Ash, Hold on a second…" the voice said. There was a flash from the monitor and a video feed of Professor Oak appeared. Ash hung up the receiver as the video feed was now on speaker video. "Ash, it's so good to hear from you. I was highly impressed with the Pokémon that you recently sent to me. Both Clefairy, and Zubat are doing great here. Also the PokéDex count is quite impressive as well. So tell me Ash what can I do for you today?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash scratched his chin and then got all business like. "Professor Oak, I was wondering about the number of Pokémon I am aloud to carry with me. Hold on first I need to introduce you to a couple of friends I made on this trip." Ash looked over to Hana and Misty and motioned for them to move over to be included into the conversation. "This is Hana Shiroi, and Misty Water-flower."

"A pleasure to meet you both" Oak said.

Misty didn't say anything. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Ash was friends with world renowned pokémon expert Professor Oak. "The Pleasure is all ours." Hana said pulling Misty away from the phone. "If you don't mind Professor, I just remembered that I needed to run an errand with Mist really quick. Later…" with that Hana almost ran from the room dragging a still frozen Misty.

"Hn. Oh well, anyway professor. I learned from Hana, that she was never sponsored by a professor. So when she catches more than six Pokémon, they aren't sent to a preserve or professor for safe keeping." Ash said. Oak gave a nod of understanding and also to show ash that he could continue. "So I had two questions for you, but now that Hana left me, I really only have one question that you could answer for me."

"Ash what was the first question that Hana could help with?"; "Well, I was going to ask if you could sponsor Hana and care for her Pokémon, but I don't know if she would like that or not."

Oak nodded then smiled evilly at him. "Why are you so concerned for Hana's Pokémon Ash?"

Ash sweat dropped and then started sweating bullets. "No reason. I just thought she would have an easier time traveling with only six Pokémon instead of nine."; "While I agree with you Ash that traveling with nine Pokémon is extremely difficult for trainers. It is only something she can choose to do. That is not to mention her dreams, and goals in life. I get my funding's from the Pokémon institution. Not mention my winnings for some of the research I do. But taking care of Pokémon is a costly affair. One that I can't do with just any person that comes along. It's not that I don't like the girl or anything. In fact I think she would make a great Pokémon trainer; but I can't sponsor her and her Pokémon without meting her in person, and learning about her a little. Even after all that I would have to have Hana battle and win so that I could care for her Pokémon.

You see ash, when I care for trainers Pokémon; I receive a percentage of their winnings to care for their Pokémon. While I try to reduce the cost of caring for Pokémon; the job of taking care of them is quite the pretty penny. So without her battling or training Pokémon, I have no way of paying for her pokémon."

"I see…" said Ash. He was saddened for Hana that she couldn't have that small release, but he thought it was for the better anyway. "Well okay then, the next question is also a request. What I would like to ask you professor is also tied to Hana. I want to keep more Pokémon with me."

Oak blinked at that, then thought about it. "Well I don't see any problems with you having more than six Pokémon with you. I have to ask you, why you would like to have more than six pokémon with you. The Pokémon league rules clearly stat that a trainer is only allowed to use six Pokémon in a 'Full on Team Battle' at any given time."

"Ah, but the League, never said or stated the number of pokémon that you can carry with you. The rule only states that a trainer my use a maximum of six pokémon in a 'Full on Team Battle'. There are also no rules telling the trainers that they can or can't trade out different pokémon out on the team between battles.

So if I had say sixteen different pokémon with me on my journey. I could choose between them all to use in battle. Unless the league, gyms, tournaments, competitions, or rules state that trainers must use only one pokémon or one group of pokémon for the tournament, battle, whatever.

So by following those rules and guide lines, I can have a hundred pokémon with me. So long as I follow the rules of whatever I am participating in." Ash said. "My main reason for wanting this is simple. I would like to have a large verity of pokémon at my choosing for battles."

Professor Oak was dump struck. He had never thought of that or the rules as more of guide lines. Even he as a trainer in his youth had never question or thought about rules like this. "Well Ash when you put it that way. There is no valid argument for it. I will agree to help you with this idea. You will be the test subject. I will have to modify the capture system and pokédex transfer system. Call me in a week and I think by then I will have the program ready to update your pokédex.

Oh Ash, it is a good thing you waited before registering for the pokémon league. I don't know if the Chairman would agree to this idea of yours. So I will talk to some friends and the chairman, and see what I can do."

Ash smiled and thanked the professor before ending the call. Looking around he noticed that the girls were gone. He wondered where they were, but he wasn't going to worry over it.

He decided to go to the market and pick up a few things. Going outside, he asked the first person passing for directions for the Mart. He thanked the man, and made his way over to the Pokémart. Ten minutes later he stepped into the market.

Ash noticed that there was a greater selection of good than at the Viridian Market or the Pewter Market. Ash smiled and walked over to the clerk. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you have a book section here in your store?"

The man smiled and directed Ash to the correct isle. Going down the aisle he notices that a lot of the books were the same as in Viridian. But that wasn't going to stop him. Then he noticed a book, 'Pokémon Pokédex Pocket Hand Book.' Picking the book up, he thumbed through it. All the book really was is a PokéDex. It would come in handy for trainers that didn't have a pokédex, giving them all the information about a pokémon. (AN. Pretty much the Pokémon Walkthrough Guide for the game. Only difference is that it doesn't have all the maps and trainer/ gym leader info.) Ash was disappointed with the book, and replace the book on the shelf. Then he noticed that the book had been misplaced. It had been covering a book titled, 'Evolution stones, and their uses for pokémon.' Ash picked us the book, and thumbed through. Finished he placed the book in his basket. He then began looking for the correct place of the pocket book.

After a minute he simply placed the book on the shelf and walked away. He had other supplies to get for his trip. Going down the aisle, he picked up a pack of Super Potions, Full Heals, some rope, two revieves, and even a rare candy. He was pleased with his finds. Taking them to the counter, he paid for the items, and packed them away. Leaving the pokémart, Ash stopped to think about what to do. Then the thought struck him to go check out the competition.

Soon he was standing in front of the Cerulean City Gym. It was a big building, with a large dome roof. It was painted to look like a giant red and yellow parasol. There was a large Dewgon painted around the sign. It was defiantly an eye catcher. Waking into the building, he looked around for the reception desk. He found no one.

Then he heard a loud cheering noise. Running in the direction of the noise, Ash soon found himself in front of a large arena like area. There was a big pool set into the floor. There was a blaring noise, and Ash had to listen carefully to hear the announcer.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to the Cerulean City Gym. Give a welcoming hand, and allow me to introduce the stars of our show. The Sensational Sisters, Cerulean Cities synchronized swimmers…**_" the announcer called out.

The crowd went wild. Ash looked around the crowed and noticed that 90% of the crowed was male. His attention was drawn to a diving board that was illuminated with a spot light. There stood the beautiful women. One had blond hair, the next had navy blue hair, and the last had a deep dark pink head full of hair. Ash was stunned, and then he realized that these three were the gym leaders. He huffed a little and walked out of the Gym.

"I can't believe this. All three of the gym leaders are just a bunch of show girls. What a drag…" he said as he hung his head. Slowly he made his way back to the PokéCenter.

* * *

Ash awoke the next morning to a big surprise. Both Misty and Hana were asleep in the same bed. Crimson blood started running from his nose. He was glade everyone was asleep. He quickly wiped away the blood, and cralwed out of bed.

He had to jump over Faia, who lifted her head and greeted him. "_Good morning Ash… I can smell the blood on your face. I take it that you found the girls a sleep in the same bed._" She stated. Ash nodded and was about to ask, when she answered. "_Misty had a nightmare, and Hana told her to climb into her bed until she claimed down. However, Misty fell back asleep in Hanas bed. So they shared the bed._"

Ash felt bad that he had thought bad thoughts, but it was understandable. He was a guy after all. Nodding he left the room with faia, and made his way to the shower and to breakfast.

* * *

Ash walked into the cafeteria to see Misty and Hana eating breakfast. Blaze and Pikachu were happily eating their breakfasts as well. "So Ash," Hana said as he sat down. "Had a busy day yesterday, right?"

He shrugged and continued eating. "I went to the Pokémart for some supplies, and then I went to the gym." He said in between bites. Misty growled and flicked him in the forehead. "You idiot, we were all supposed to go over to the gym for the battle…"

"Well, don't worry too much about it misty." He said cutting her off. "I saw the Gym leaders, and they didn't even look like they knew how to battle. I don't know what happened to your sisters Misty, but I think they might be missing a few brain cells. I mean…"; "Who has part of a Gym, as a swimming show." He asked.

Hana palmed her face, and looked at Ash. "Ash just because it's a Gym, doesn't always make it into just a gym. The Arenas, and Gyms of Kanto are part of small communities. They might just share the building with others for different purposes."

Misty laughed, and looked at the two. "Your right Hana, but you are also wrong." She started. "You know, running a gym is a big job, and hard on everyone that works there. So, most Gyms work as a separate job or thing all together. Pewter City Gym also doubled as a Warehouse for the Museum of Rocks, and fossils. The Cerulean City Gym doubles as a Swim show, and aquarium. Also most Gym leaders have hobbies to relax from the stress of their jobs. My sisters, are brainless, but synchronized swimming is their hobby and way of relaxing. Maybe you should think of a hobby Ash" Misty said.

"Or he could get some girlfriends…" Hana mumbled under her breath. It was too quiet for Ash to hear, but Misty blushed at the comment.

"Well, to be honest with you, I have been looking into some things that might just become that. I mean things to become hobbies. I first noticed some books back in Viridian. I didn't think too much about it then, but I have thought about it a lot since then. I would like to study Pokéballs and maybe even learn how to make them. It would be nice to make my own balls. Then I wouldn't have to spend the money to buy them." He said.

Hana thought about it, and then nodded her head. Misty was shocked that he would want to take up something so hard. Both girls sat there waiting for him to continue. It was Hana that spoke next. "Ash, maybe you could try something different other than making them."

"For example, I noticed that Faia's ball, is a different color, than a normal pokéball. You could learn to paint the balls. Then they would be uniquely colored from other trainers." She said.

"Ash I haven't noticed Faia's Pokéball. Can you show it to me and tell me about it." Misty asked.

Ash nodded and pulled out the ball. He gave it to Misty, and she carefully turned it to look at it more closely. Hana also leaned in to look at it. "Professor Oak had the ball specially made for me. It was a birthday present. He instructed me that this ball was very special, and would catch any pokémon that I use it on. There is a slim chance that the ball won't work, but the chances of that happening are like .001%" (**AN. This ball is a Master Ball, and it really does have a .001% chance of failing to catch a pokémon… but it is so rare, that it never happens… but that's beside the point… Now, BACK TO THE STORY!**)

Hana's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. Misty snapped her head up to look at Ash. "Ash, this ball is a Master Ball. It's extremely hard to get one of these. Well, not really, but they are hard to get, because of how expensive they are. You could buy thousands of others balls, to the price of ONE Master Ball." She informed him.

Their conversation died after that, and they sat there in silence. Soon Ash grew bored, and got up to streach. "Well, I have had enough relaxation for one day. I think it's time to go to the gym, and get a new badge."

Hana, and Misty had nothing better to do, so they fallowed him.

* * *

Ash's little group arrived at the gym in time to catch the show. Ash still wasn't impressed with Misty's sisters. After the show, Misty told them to follow her. They did, and they soon found themselves outside of the shows dressing room. Misty told them to wait while she entered. They waited for about five minutes before she returned. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to kill something.

"They said that they would be out to talk to you soon Ash." she told him. Hana and Ash had to take a step back in fear of being her victim. After an hour of waiting the sisters exited the dressing room. Towels hanging around their shoulders they stepped out of the room and started walking away from the group. They stopped next to a pool.

"Like hey there, like how's it going?" the blond one greeted. She was tall and had a nice figure. She was defiantly beautiful and the other two were just as beautiful. "Misty here told us that you are here for a Gym battle…"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but we can't battle you." The Pink haired girl said.

Ash didn't say anything. He was looking past them as though they hadn't said anything. All the girls looked at him, wondering if he was okay. "Um, are you okay," the navy haired girl asked.

Ash started and looked at them. "Oh, sorry, I was distracted there. I was waiting for your name so I could introduce myself, but got distracted when you took too long to introduce your selves."

Misty gawked at him. Then she smiled and had to cover her mouth from laughing at her sisters. "You mean to tell me you have never heard of us, The Sensational Sisters?" The blond asked.

"Nope…" was all they got.

The pink haired girl stepped forward, and held out a hand. "I'm Lily, this is Violet…" she said pointing to the navy haired girl. "And this is Dasiy." She said pointing to the blond girl. Ash now smiled, and shook her hand.

"Oh I have heard of you… my names Ash, and you are the Sensational Sisters. My mom has come here before to see one of your shows. She was more impressed with the aquarium than the show though. She spoke very highly of Cerulean city." He said. He sounded so excited, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Misty wished she had a camera. The looks on her sisters faces was priceless. "So, you were telling us that you couldn't battle." Hana stated trying to get the sisters attention.

"Oh yeah, we were tell you about that." Violet said. She was glaring at Ash, but continued. "We would battle you as gym leaders, but we have no more pokémon to battle with. All we have is this one pokémon." She pulled out a ball, and released a Goldean. It flopped around for a minute before it was returned.

"That's they only pokémon we have left. If it would just evolve into a Seaking, then we could battle you evenly, and not just have '_Horn Attack_' to attack with." Lily said. She was taking Ashes sarcasm a lot better than her other two sisters. "You see these four trainers from some town called Pallet, in no where's Ville, show up and challenge use to battles for the badge."

Daisy stepped forward and took over the story. "They wiped the pool floor with our pokémon, and then they left without so much as a thank you for allowing them to have the honor of battling us."

Violet spoke up. "Our pokémon need some time to recover before they can even think about battling. So, that Goldean is your only challenge for the badge."

Daisy turned her and clapped. "Seel…" she called out. There was the sound of a splash, and they turned their heads to see a white pokémon emerge from the pool. Pulling out his pokédex; he decided to get the info for the pokémon.

"**Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon**

**The horn on Seel's head is exceptionally hard, due to it being made of toughened bone. Seel has a furry body that appears white, two flippers instead of feet, a tan-colored muzzle with a small black nose, small tusks, round eyes, and a tongue that is often seen outside of Seel's mouth. It lives in the frigid waters of the arctic, surviving because of its thick blubber. Its tail resembles a spout of water.**

**This hide of fat looks like it is covered with snow-white fur from a distance, but, when magnified, the fur is actually a very light blue that gives it a seawater ting whilst swimming. Seel's streamlined, curving body helps it to effortlessly swim through the cold seas, and its flippers propel it with ease. The flippers can also pull its body onto shore, but can only support its weight for a short time. Seel uses its horn to puncture ice so it can breathe. Its coarse hair can trap water and air to conserve body heat. **

**The horn on the tip of Seel's head is used to chip away ice at the surface of the sea to create breathing holes. The small tusks can chip away at the ice too, and sometimes they engage in territorial fights where these tusks can be applied as weapons. **

**During the day, Seel can usually be spotted in shallow seas asleep on the seabed; however, it is additionally active during the evening hours, when it hunts and pursues prey effortlessly through the water. The colder the sea, the more active it is. When swimming, its nostrils close tightly when it swims. Seel only comes on land to give birth or socialize with others of its kind - it is exceptionally clumsy on land. **

**Seel loves to live in extremely cold polar seas, which are often 40 degrees below 0. The frigid climate it lives in are full of ice floes. It exceptionally loves iceberg-filled oceans, where herds of Seel converge to play and socialize. It is found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova**

** Special Abilities: Thick Fat, Hydration, and Ice Body**"

Looking at the white pokémon He watched it hop over to Daisy and stick its toung out. On the toung was a water droplet. When Daisy reached down and took the droplet, he realized that this was the Gym badge he wanted.

"Here, this is the Cascade Badge. It's what you came here for right? So, because we have no pokémon to battle. I am just going to give you the badge." The blond said.

Wide eyed, Ash stepped back, and held up his hands. "I can't accept that badge. I want to earn it in a gym match, the proper way it is earned."

Daisy looked taken aback, and the other two sisters looked confused and looked at each other for an answer. "Why not?" Violet asked. "There's no reason to battle. The only pokémon we have to battle is that Goldean. Just take the badge."

Ash face faulted. "Let me ask you this question. How the hell did you get a gym, when you lack the common knowledge to use pokémon, not to mention you have one weak ass pokémon, and it seems you can't even train it? I won't even mention my thoughts and worries for your other pokémon." he pointed at her. They could hear the anger in his voice. "If you were a real trainer and spent more time working with your pokémon than your looks. Hell, if you were more like Misty you would be a worthy gym, and feared leaders among the gym leader ranks. Your gym might actually make or receive more money for your excellent battling and trainer skills."

He clamped his mouth shut, spun around and started walking away.

Misty looked at Hana. The other girl was confused with Ash's yelling. "Ash wait, where are you going?" he stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm leaving… This is not a gym I wish to challenge any longer. In fact, I find the Cerulean Gym and its leaders a disgrace to pokémon trainers and league members everywhere. I doubt there is anything here that could change that for me now." He said. Out words he expressed his anger. Inside his head he was celebrating a well-executed plan. He could see Misty fighting the rage building in her.

"Mmmm... I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE ASH KETCHUM!" she yelled at him. Hana had jumped a little at the volume Misty had used. But she smiled after she reclaimed her composer.

"Well, why don't you lead the way to the battle arena Misty." Hana said drawing the attention of every on for the first time.

Giving a nod of her head; Misty led them to the battle field. The three sisters followed the small group. None of them talked until they arrived. Misty looked over at her sisters. "One of you can be the judge for the match." She looked at Ash. "This will be a three on three battle. Only you will be able to switch pokémon during the match. The match will end when all pokémon are unable to battle, or until either of us forfeits the match. Got it?"

He nodded and took his place. "Faia, I want you to start the battle off. Do what you can and then Pikachu will clean up." He said turning to his first partner.

"_I will do my best…_" she growled. She had been with him the whole time with the little electric mouse on her back. He thought the sisters would have been intimidated or even impressed with the legendary fire dog. They had surprised him when they ignored her.

Upon hearing the game plan, Pikachu hoped onto Ash's shoulder; knowing that he would be unable to remain on his favorite seat.

They watch Misty talk to her sister's for a moment before Lilly took off running out of the room. Violet moved to the referee's position and waited for Misty to take her place. As Misty took up the gym leader's box; Lilly run back into the room with a pokéball. Misty turned to her sister, and they whispered a quick conversation before Lilly moved back, leaving Misty free of the battle.

Misty looked at the ball and called out the pokémon. Ash recognized the Seel pokémon and wondered if it was the same one from before. He watched her bend down to seel's level and talk quietly to it. The water pokémon clapped its fin's and look excited. She returned seel to the ball and then turned her attention to Ash.

"Okay Ash, let's start this battle!" she yelled over to him.

* * *

Ash's Current Pokémon:

**1.) Entei/Faia**

**Type: Fire**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Abilities: Pressure, and Flash Fire**

**Known Attacks: 'Bite', 'Leer', 'Ember', 'Roar', 'Fire Spin'**

**2.) Pikachu**

**Type: Electric**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild**

**Abilities: Static, and Lightning rod**

**Known moves: 'Growl', 'Thunder Shock', 'Tail Whip', 'Thunder Wave', 'Quick Attack', 'Electro Ball', 'Double Team', 'Slam', 'ThunderBolt', and 'Iron Tail'**

**3.) Butterfree**

**Type: Bug**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Mild **

**Abilities: ****Compoundeyes, and Tinted Lens**

**Known Attacks: '****Tackle', 'String Shot', 'Harden', 'Confusion', 'Poison Powder', 'Sleep Powder', and 'Stun Spore'**

**4.) Spearow**

**Type: Normale/ Flying**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Abilities: Keen Eye, and Sniper **

**Spearow knows: 'Leer', 'Growl', 'Peck', 'Fury Attack', and 'Pursuit'**

**5.) Pidgeotto**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Normal/ Flying**

**Nature: Naïve**

**Abilities:**** Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, and Big Pecks**

**Known Attacks: 'Sand-Attack', 'Tackle', 'Gust', Quick Attack', 'Whirlwind', and 'Twister'**

**6.) Weedle**

**Gender: Male**

**Type:Bug**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Abilities: Shield Dust, and Run Away**

**Known Attacks: 'Poison Sting', and 'String Short'**

Hana Shiroi's Pokémon

**1. Flareon**

**2. Vulpix**

**3. Arcanine**

**4. Houndour**

**5. Rapidash**

**6. Magby**

**7. Charmander **

**8. Muk **

**9. Froslass**

Misty's Pokémon:

**1. Staru**

**2. Starmie**

** 3. Golden**

** 4. Gyarados**

**5. Seel**


End file.
